Life Changed Year III: Adopted from RaiseYourVoice: Rewritten
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: James and Lily are alive, and have believed their son, Harry, to be dead. What happens when they find out Harry is alive too? James and Lily have a lot of children how will Harry cope with a big family and having his parents back? Third Year story and will continue through the books. Remus and Sirius will be in this story. Warning: LARGE, LARGE FAMILY
1. Chapter 1: 11 Year and 3 Months

**Disclaimer: All Characters that belong to J K Rowling and RaiseYourVoice belong to them. I own everything else.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I have adopted this story from RaiseYourVoice. I will try and stick with her idea for the first few chapters. But I am adding characters. If RaiseYourVoice doesn't want this story up I will take it down so be warned.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

James and Lily are alive, and have believed their son, Harry, to be dead. What happens when they find out Harry is alive too? James and Lily have a lot of  
children how will Harry cope with a big family and having his parents back? Third Year story and will continue through the books.

Remus and Sirius will be in this story. Now that is all I am telling you before the first chapter.

* * *

 **Warning: A Lot of children. If you don't like that please don't read. I like large families**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: 11 Year and 3 Months**

* * *

"Mum?" Godric began to try and get his mother's attention. It was early morning, and the family was around the kitchen eating breakfast, or getting ready for work.

Lily turned around, "Yes?"

"Can I drive?" Godric asked eagerly. He had just gotten his driving permit and jumped at any chance to get behind the wheel.

Godric was the seventh oldest. Then his 80 siblings alive. They really had a house full. Well a mansion full.

Lily pretended to think it over. She knew how much her son loved to drive and she found it quite amusing, finally letting him out of his misery she sighed dramatically and said, "Do you have your licence?" Her eyes twinkled as he pulled it out of his back pocket and waved it in front of her; she knew he carried it almost everywhere with him. "Okay, you can drive."

"Yes!" Godric cries as he went back to eating his cereal.

James yelled from the other room. He came through the door a second later carrying a cup of coffee. He had gotten addicted to the stuff when they had moved to Texas in the United States 11 years ago.

"Dad. Can I sign up for basketball this year again? Coach said there is an open spot on the team", James Jr asks his father

As James Sr sat down at the table. Jamie looked a lot like his father. His friends and family called him Jamie to stop any confusion between him and his father.

"Sure, Jamie." James took the permission form from his son and signed the dotted lines, then handed it back to Jamie.

"Thanks, Dad." James replied smiling.

"We need to get going, or we're going to be late." Lily informed her children.

The kids all started getting their dishes they had been using during breakfast and rinsing them and placing them in the sink. They all had to help to get the job down. Only the youngest were let off it. They began grabbing their belongings for school. Book bag's, light sweaters so they didn't get cold in the air conditioned class rooms, lunch money and anything else they had to get. One by one they all hugged their mum and went outside to meet their Dad at the van to get dropped off at school. Matt went to his blue Blazer and headed to work. And Ethan and Dylan went to High School in their Mercedes. Matt went is Porche.

Ethan and Dylan were in year 12 of Senior High School. There last year before collage.

Matt is in year 11 of Junior High School.

Ivy, Astraea, Heather, Godric, Ocean, Elizabeth, Paul, and Orca are in year 10 of Senior High School

Iolanthe, Jubilee, and Ignotus are in year 10 of Sophomore High School

Endeavor, Ryder, Donna, Victoria, Topaz, Tristan, Christian were in year 8 of Freshman in High school.

Terri, Marigold, Saga, Juniper, Violet, Euphemia, Ryuga, Cherry, Pierce, Pandora and Chrysanthemum were in year 7.

Charlemagne, Ebony, Columbus, Ebony, and Lucas were in year 6.

Richard, Zavier, Xavier, Leonardo, Astrid, Ingrid, Rodney, Eugenia, Letizia, Letita, Elijah, and Kendra are in year 5 of Elementary School.

Jamie, Lincoln, Deziree, Ellayna, Caleb, Charlus are in year 4 of Elementary School

Orchid, Ophelia, Elektra, Kayla, Casimir, River, Gabriel, Derek and Torres are in year 3 of Elementary School.

Indigo, Louis, Silas, Tiberius, Diego, and Freesia was 7 and in year 2 of Elementary School

Emma and Joseph were 6 and in year 1 of Elementary School

Corbin was 5 is in Preparatory School.

Cyprus, Kennedy, Bryan were 4 and they were in Kindergarten.

Alyssa who was 3, Susan and Roosevelt were 2, Fitzroy and Damocles were in day care.

James kissed his wife, told her to have a good day and left to go to drop his kids off at school and day care.

After dropping the kids off at school and day care. James went to his work; he worked and owned a big local joke shop that was pretty popular. It was called Prongs Jokes. And he still had the Potter fortune…

James opened the fridge door and looked inside. He found the jar of sweet pickles and got four of the pickles out and placed them on the plate next to his sandwich and put the jar away. He took his sandwich to the living room and flipped on the television to see what was on. He found a news channel to watch, but found there was nothing really big in the news. A burglary had occurred the previous night, but the police had captured the burglar was the biggest news for the day. He turned the television off and went into the kitchen. He put his dirty plate in the sink.

He noticed the red light indicating there was a phone message. And he pressed the button to hear the message. It was his wife, Lily.

 _Hi! Sorry, I got called into work. The museum got a new shipment in of artefacts from Egypt. Nothing big. Just your standard stuff, but they need me to catalogue it. I should be home by five or half past. Maybe we can get take out. I love you all! See you tonight._

James sighed as the recorder beeped again to inform him there was no more to the message. His wife had been working pretty hard at the museum. She loved history, and knew a lot about it. She had many books on many historical people and cultures. James wasn't very interested in history himself, but he did enjoy going to the museum from time to time.

James went into his study. There were books of various things filling the shelves along the walls. There was a muggle television and VCR on a desk in the corner of the room, as well as a personal computer laptop. James sat at his desk and opened a draw to his right and pulled out a note pad. He figured he may as well get something productive done since he was home. He began making his list.

Shopping List

 _Chips_

 _Soda_

 _Steaks_

 _Bacon_

 _Beef_

 _Eggs_

 _Toilet Rolls_

 _Batteries_

He couldn't come up with anything more to add to the list. He put the pen down and tore the list from the note pad and put the pad back in the draw. As he closed the draw a picture frame fell from his desk onto the floor. He picked it up.

It was a picture taken twelve years ago. It was of him, his wife, Lily, and his son, Harry.

This picture had been taken a month before the attack. All the older children had been taken to be protected by the Ministry of Magic, while he, his wife and their son were also put under different protection.

Unbeknown to Muggles, non-magic people, there was a whole other world filled with witches and wizards. He and his wife were from that world, as were their children. Fourteen years ago, they had been told of a prophecy. One that foretold an attack on one of two children. On Halloween, they found out it was their child who was named in the prophecy. After they had woken in the hospital, they were told by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, that their son, Harry, had sadly not survived the attack.

They were devastated. They left the Wizarding world soon after with their remaining children and moved to the States in Texas.

Harry would be turning thirteen had he been alive today. He and his duodecaplets, Terri, Marigold, Saga, Juniper, Violet, Euphemia, Ryuga, Cherry, Pierce, Pandora, and Chrysanthemum, would have been able to grow up together. And they would have remained in the Wizarding world. Their children would have gone to Hogwarts instead of being home schooled in the ways of magic.

James shook his head and placed the picture back on the table next to one of the few pictures he had of Harry and the others as babies.

He left the house to do his shopping.

* * *

Coughing painfully Harry paused in his work; he was fixing up the garden for his Aunt Petunia who had a garden party scheduled for the next week; and of course that meant he had to make her garden presentable.

The problem was he wasn't feeling well. He hadn't felt well for over a couple of weeks now. His face burned with fever almost constantly, and because of this he often had hot and cold chills. He had a hacking cough that was quite painful and made it difficult to breath at times. And he was always tired, which cut into his chores, which he received punishments for if they weren't completed. Basically, he was miserable and wanted nothing more than to sleep uninterrupted for a very long time; even if it was on his cot in his cupboard under the stairs.

Finally his breath evened out enough to continue his gardening. He was almost finished, for which he was grateful. He hoped he got over his cold; he still had over half of summer holiday left.

But little did he know change was coming…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think of the new re-written chapter? Please review and let me know.**

* * *

 **James and Lily Potter's Children:**

1\. Ethan Sirius Potter (18) (1975) (Twin)

2\. Dylan Blythe Potter (18) (1975) (Twin)

3\. Matthew Remus Potter (17) (1976) (Single)

4\. Ivy Minerva Potter (16) (1977) (Octuplet)

5\. Astraea Blossom Potter (16) (1977) (Octuplet)

6\. Heather Maryanne Potter (16) (1977) (Octuplet)

7\. Godric Nathan Potter (16) (1977) (Octuplet)

8\. Ocean Jazmyn Potter (16) (1977) (Octuplet)

9\. Elizabeth Anne Potter (16) (1977) (Octuplet)

10\. Paul Hardwin Potter (16) (1977) (Octuplet)

11\. Orca Paula Potter (16) (1977) (Octuplet)

12\. Iolanthe Helena Potter (15) (1978) (Triplet)

13\. Jubilee Helen Potter (15) (1978) (Triplet)

14\. Ignotus David Potter (15) (1978) (Triplet)

15\. Endeavor Abraham Potter (14) (1979) (Septuplet)

16\. Ryder Ralston Potter (14) (1979) (Septuplet)

17\. Donna Lisa Potter (14) (1979) (Septuplet)

18\. Victoria Belinda Potter (14) (1979) (Septuplet)

19\. Topaz Una Potter (14) (1979) (Septuplet)

20\. Tristian Dunstan Potter (14) (1979) (Septuplet)

21\. Christian Dustan Potter (14) (1979) (Septuplet)

22\. Harry James Potter (13) (1980) (Duodecaplets)

23\. Terrence 'Terri' Isabella Potter (13) (1980) (Duodecaplets)

24\. Marigold Ravenna Potter (13) (1980) (Duodecaplets)

25\. Saga Alice Potter (13) (1980) (Duodecaplets)

26\. Juniper Marlene Potter (13) (1980) (Duodecaplets)

27\. Violet Dorcas Potter (13) (1980) (Duodecaplets)

28\. Euphemia Andromeda Potter (13) (1980) (Duodecaplets)

29\. Ryuga Fabian Potter (13) (1980) (Duodecaplets)

30\. Cherry Rosalina Potter (13) (1980) (Duodecaplets)

31\. Pierce Saffron Potter (13) (1980) (Duodecaplets)

32\. Pandora Mary Potter (13) (1980) (Duodecaplets)

33\. Chrysanthemum Cesar Potter (13) (1980) (Duodecaplets)

34\. Charlemagne Franklin Potter (12) (1981) (Quadruplets)

35\. Ebony Ruby Potter (12) (1981) (Quadruplets)

36\. Columbus Pace Potter (12) (1981) (Quadruplets)

37\. Lucas Riley Potter (12) (1981) (Quadruplets)

38\. Richard Walter Potter (11) (1982) (Undecaplets)

39\. Zavier Thomas Potter (11) (1982) (Undecaplets)

40\. Xavier Jacob Potter (11) (1982) (Undecaplets)

41\. Leonardo Vincent Potter (11) (1982) (Undecaplets)

42\. Astrid Sophia Potter (11) (1982) (Undecaplets)

43\. Ingrid Lillian Potter (11) (1982) (Undecaplets)

44\. Rodney Anthony Potter (11) (1982) (Undecaplets)

45\. Eugenia Hilary Potter (11) (1982) (Undecaplets)

46\. Letizia Irene Potter (11) (1982) (Undecaplets)

47\. Letita Teagan Potter (11) (1982) (Undecaplets)

48\. Elijah Tom Potter (11) (1982) (Undecaplets)

49\. Kendra Mackenzie Potter (11) (1982) (Undecaplets)

50\. James Carson Potter Jr (10) (1983) (Single)

51\. Lincoln Evelyn Potter (9) (1984) (Quintuplet)

52\. Deziree Layna Potter (9) (1984) (Quintuplet)

53\. Ellayna Lyndall Potter (9) (1984) (Quintuplet)

54\. Caleb Jayden Potter (9) (1984) (Quintuplet)

55\. Charlus Fleamont Potter (9) (1984) (Quintuplet)

56\. Orchid Sarah Potter (8) (1985) (Nontuplets)

57\. Ophelia Laura Potter (8) (1985) (Nontuplets)

58\. Elektra Lenora Potter (8) (1985) (Nontuplets)

59\. Kayla Elenora Potter (8) (1985) (Nontuplets)

60\. Casimir Jasper Potter (8) (1985) (Nontuplets)

61\. River Melody Potter (8) (1985) (Nontuplets)

62\. Gabriel Alexander Potter (8) (1985) (Nontuplets)

63\. Derek Jordan Potter (8) (1985) (Nontuplets)

64\. Torres Libra Potter (8) (1985) (Nontuplets)

65\. Indigo Holly Potter (7) (1986) (Sextuplet)

66\. Louis Gideon Potter (7) (1986) (Sextuplet)

67\. Silas William Potter (7) (1986) (Sextuplet)

68\. Tiberius George Potter (7) (1986) (Sextuplet)

69\. Diego Fredrick Potter (7) (1986) (Sextuplet)

70\. Freesia Lucy Potter (7) (1986) (Sextuplet)

71\. Emma Amelia Potter (6) (1987) (Twin)

72\. Joseph Carter Potter (6) (1987) (Twin)

73\. Corbin Michael Potter (5) (1988) (Single)

74\. Cyprus Potter (4) (1989) (Triplet)

75\. Kennedy Donald Potter (4) (1989) (Triplet)

76\. Bryan Kyle Potter (4) (1989) (Triplet)

77\. Alyssa May Potter (3) (1990) (Single)

78\. Susan Jasmine Potter (2) (1991) (Twin)

79\. Roosevelt Leo Potter (2) (1991) (Twin)

80\. Fitzroy Dingo Potter (1) (1992) (Single)

81\. Damocles Eden Potter (Newborn)


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday & Shocks

**Chapter 2** : **Birthday & Shocks**

* * *

 _29th of July 1993_

* * *

 _Houston, Texas_

* * *

There were only a few days left until Terri, Marigold, Saga, Juniper, Violet, Euphemia, Ryuga, Cherry, Piece, Pandora and Chrysanthemum's birthday. For their birthday a small party was planned with their closest friends. Their family wanted to have their own celebration; as they did with all of their kids, on their own. For their family birthday celebration they planned to go to Denney's for dinner. Denney's was a favourite place for the Potter family and they often went there at least once a month.

The duodecaplets had been feeling sad, lone,and unloved for the last 8 hours they didn't know where that emotion was coming from but it always came at this time of year they never shared it with their parents as they thought is was to do with Harry's death.

Terri sighed as she read through the menu. She already knew what she wanted; she wanted to get what she reserved as her birthday dinner. Pancakes and French toast with bacon. It was normally a breakfast meal, and she often had it for breakfast, but there was something special about having it for dinner; she didn't understand why, she just knew how she felt. She duodecaplets felt the same.

Ethan, Dylan, Matt, Ivy, Astraea, Heather, Godric, Ocean, Elizabeth, Paul, Orca, Iolanthe, Jubilee, Ignotus, Endeavor, Ryder, Donna, Victoria, Topaz, Tristan, Christian, Charlemagne, Ebony, Columbus, Lucas, Richard, Zavier, Xavier, Leaonardo, Astrid, Ingrid, Rodney, Eugenia, Letizia, Letita, Elijah, Kendra, Jamie, Lincoln, Deziree, Ellayna, Caleb, Charlus, Orchid, Ophelia, Elektra, Casimir, River, Gabriel, Derek, Torres, Indigo, Louis, Silas, Tiberius, Diego, Freesia, Emma and Joseph were looking through their menu's, and Corbin, Cyprus, Kennedy, Bryan, Alyssa, Susan, Roosevelt were colouring in the colouring books they were given when they were seated. Fitzroy and Damocles were being strapped into their highchairs with Alyssa, Susan and Roosevelt already in their highchairs.

The voice of her father brought her out of her thoughts. "Have you picked what you want?" He asks as he folded his menu.

"Pancakes, French toast, and bacon", Terri answers grinning.

The others of the Duodecaplets say the same thing.

"You always get that!" Caleb their nine-year-old brother says

Terri grins, "That's because I love it"

"So, try something new", Caleb continues to complain.

"Kids", Lily, interrupts, "Caleb, don't bother your siblings. It's their birthday dinner, and they can pick what they want"

The waitress came over and asked for their order, stopping Caleb from commenting further.

"Can we get the breakfast platter for the birthday girl," James asks shooting Terri a grin and a wink, causing her to blush, James quickly gives the waitress the rest of the order, James finally finished. The waitress finished writing their order and walked back to the kitchens.

About fifteen minutes later, and two new coloured pictures from Corbin, Cyprus, Kennedy, Bryan, Alyssa, Susan, Roosevelt.

James fed Fitzroy, Ethan helped Roosevelt, Dylan helped Susan, Matthew helps Alyssa. Lily was breastfeeding Damocles and all the while everyone was eating…

* * *

 _England_

* * *

Rubbing his eyes to try and wake himself up a little, Harry sighs as he heard the door close and lock. The Dursley's were leaving him alone for the morning so they could go to brunch with friends, and Harry couldn't be happier with that arrangement. It kept the Dursley's out of his hair, and it allowed him some alone time.

He had been given a list of chores to complete by the time his relatives arrived home. Thankfully, they were all indoors chores. He was still sick, his cold had been fluctuating from better to worse. Harry assumed this was because when he got really badly sick his relatives would decrease his work load, not much, but a little. But when he got a little better, they would increase his workload again, effectively causing him to get sick again. He really didn't want to be sick or have chores today as it was his 13th birthday. But as always he was going to spend it alone and unloved.

His list of chores was long today. Today was one of his better days with his long lasting cold. The list was in Uncle Vernon's untidy scrawl.

 _Do the dishes_

 _Wash the bed linings_

 _Wash the clothes_

 _Clean Dudley's bedrooms_

 _Dust the house_

 _Vacuum the living room, and upstairs rooms_

Harry sighed. He had a lot of work to do and figured he had better get to it before his relatives got back. He knew he had about five hours before they came back home. Personally, he preferred to sleep, but he didn't want to suffer the consequences of not completing his chores.

* * *

 _Houston, Texas_

* * *

Finally after the Potter's finished their dinner at Denney's they began to go to a book store. The Duodecaplets had been given a choice of where to go after dinner and they had chosen the book store. All the kids but Dylan, Godric, Ocean, Tristian, Christian however, loved books; as did their mother.

Entering the book store, Maggie's Corner Book Store, they separated and began to look around. Lily told her children they had a choice of 4 books each.

Terri was ecstatic to be back to this book store. It had been there for years, but they hadn't found it until a few months prior. And she loved it!

Finally, finding her four books she found her mother, who also had her own four books and they went to the counter, where not surprisingly, the men of the family had their books picked out.

"Is that all your buying?" James asks jokingly

"What does that mean James?" Lily asks eyes narrowing with Damocles in a sling on her

"Nothing. Ready?" James asks as they arrived at the checkout counter with Fitzroy on his hip

"Yes", Lily answers showing her messy haired husband her books.

Ivy was next to her mother with Roosevelt on her hip. Astraea was also next to her mother with Susan on her hip.

"Are you ready, dears?" a grey haired woman who was wearing a deep purple dress asked at the counter.

She resembled someone they knew long ago.

"Yes", Lily calls as she gathered all the books her family had picked and placed them on the counter.

"You certainly found a lot", The woman commented as she began to scan the price tags.

Lily just smiled.

"Let me bag those up for you", the man says kindly

"Yeh. We have a big family", Lily says smiling

"Thank you for bagging those up", James says

"Maggie! Roy!" A voice calls from the back room called briskly.

A voice they hadn't heard in years. But they couldn't place it.

"Hang on a second Mini", Maggie calls as she gave James the change, "That's my sister. Don't mind her, she's quite impatient. Visiting from Scotland", Maggie explains.

"How many sisters do you have?" Corbin asks innocently

"Four and Two Brothers", Maggie says smiling at the little boy

After a moment the impatient sister from Scotland entered the store from the apartment behind. She was dressed in a deep green dress. She gasped as she saw who else was there; causing James and Lily to look up.

They both gasped in surprise as well. The woman who had just entered the room was their old teach, And James Godmother: Professor McGonagall

"Professor McGonagall!" Lily says

"Aunt Minnie", James chorused.

"How…?" McGonagall says barely above a whisper.

She was rarely stunned to the point of speechlessness. There was her Godson standing right in front of her.

"How what?" James asks in confusion.

"You're dead!" Professor McGonagall suddenly cries.

"Excuse me?" Lily says surprised.

How were they dead? They were standing right there.

"We're not dead, Professor", Lily says

 _'Old habits die hard.'_ Lily thought after calling her old teacher Professor, even though she wasn't her professor any longer. And hadn't been for years.

"But they said!" Professor McGonagall cried, looking as though she was seeing ghosts. "They said you had died!"

"My Mummy and Daddy aren't dead", Emma cries at the strange woman who seemed to know her parents.

"Maybe we should all sit down and discuss this", Maggie interrupts

"I think that is a great idea. I will get your sister a calming potion", Roy says going into the apartment first

"I think maybe you are right", Lily says decisively.

"Let's go to my apartment behind the shop. I will quickly lock up", Maggie says

Maggie led everyone to her apartment and into her small living room. After everyone was seated Maggie spoke up, "Can someone please explain what this is all about?"

Minerva had taken the calming potion that her brother-in-law gave her. Making her much calmer. But thoughts still were pounding her head.

"That's what we would like to know", James says quietly but curiously.

"How is it that you are alive?" McGonagall suddenly spoke up.

Maggie interrupted before anyone could comment further, "Who is it that you are, first of all", she asks James and Lily.

"My name is James Potter, and this is my wife Lily", James explained, "These are our kids Ethan, Dylan, Matthew, Ivy, Astraea, Heather, Godric, Ocean, Elizabeth, Paul, Orca, Iolanthe, Jubilee, Ignotus, Endeavor, Ryder, Donna, Victoria, Topaz, Tristian, Christian, Terrence, Marigold, Saga, Juniper, Violet, Euphemia, Ryuga, Cherry, Pierce, Pandora, Chrysanthemum, Charlemagne, Ebony, Columbus, Lucas, Richard, Zavier, Xavier, Leonardo, Astrid, Ingrid, Rodney, Eugenia, Letizia, Letita, Elijah, Kendra, James Jr, Lincoln, Deziree, Ellayna, Caleb, Charlus, Orchid, Ophelia, Elektra, Kayla, Casimir, River, Gabriel, Derek, Torres, Indigo, Louis, Silas, Tiberius, Diego, Freesia, Emma, Joseph, Corbin, Cyprus, Kennedy, Bryan. Alyssa, Susan, Roosevelt, Fitzroy and Damocles "

Maggie froze. She knew their names. Everyone in the Wizarding community knew the name Potter. She knew it especially because of how their 'deaths' had affected her sister, who had been devastated by their 'deaths.' At the loss of her Godson.

"You're the Potter's?" Maggie asks stunned.

"Yes", Lily said in a confused voice.

"I think I know why my sister is so surprised at seeing you", Maggie says her voice still slightly stunned.

"After the attack on Godric's Hollow everyone was told you had died", McGonagall says for the first time making a proper sentence.

"What?" Lily asks, "Why?"

"I don't know", McGonagall continues, "It was all over the Daily Prophet. It's in history books, how you two died and Harry survived the attack."

"Hang on!" James interrupts in an angry voice, "We're not dead! And Harry did not survive! Don't speak his name!"

"But Harry did survive!" McGonagall insists shocked.

She couldn't understand why they were saying Harry was dead. Or where they got that idea from. Surely they knew their son was alive. Why did they leave him behind?

"Harry is alive! I have him in my class! He's in my house!" McGonagall informs the two stunned, and angry parents.

"You have to be mistaken", Lily insists before James could voice his anger, which could clearly be seen.

Harry was a sore subject with them. They had been devastated when he had died, and it had taken a long time to get over it; well, they had never really gotten over it, they just learned to deal with it. "Harry is dead has been for nearly 12 years", Lily says matter of fact.

"I am not mistaken!" McGonagall insists, slightly ruffled.

She didn't like being told she was wrong.

"Where did you get the idea he was dead? Who told you that?" McGonagall asks

"Minister Fudge told us", James said after taking a deep, calming breath.

He didn't want to blow up at his former teach and godmother. He wanted to get through this ridiculous conversation without raising his voice.

The Potter children stayed quiet. They knew about their brother. Lily and James had many pictures of him around the house, and told them about him and his death.

"The minister told you!" McGonagall asks shocked. "Minister Fudge told you your son was dead?"

"Yes, when we woke in St. Mungo's", Lily answers, "After the attack we were informed by Minister Fudge that Harry had died. We left soon after so we don't know much of what's happened or what everyone was told"

"Why did you leave so soon?" McGonagall asks curiously.

James sighed and rubbed his face tiredly, "It was difficult after we were told Harry had died. We just wanted to leave – to move on", James tried to explain.

"Losing a child is hard", Lily spoke up, "We knew the attack at our home in Godric's Hollow would be big news and we didn't want to deal with it. We just wanted a quiet life with our remaining children"

"You still don't believe me", McGonagall states as a fact, "You don't believe that Harry is alive"

"I'm sorry. Aunt Minnie", James said, "I really do want that to be true. It would be a dream come true. But there is no reason for the Minister to have lied about his death. I can't believe it"

"I can show you proof", McGonagall said determinedly as she stood and stalked off to another room.

After a moment she came back in carrying a book. She thrust it into James' arms and pointed to a picture.

"That's Harry!" She said pointing to a Wizarding picture of a boy standing next to a bushy haired girl and a red headed boy.

The boy in the middle was be-speckled with messy black hair and bright emerald green eyes. His hair blew out of his face showing his forehead and they saw a lightning bolt scar.

James sat stunned. The boy in the photograph looked just like him when he was a child. The only real differences were the boy's emerald green eyes, and that he was thinner and shorter then James ever was. And the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He didn't want to get his hopes up – he really didn't – but the boy in the photo looked so much like him it was scary.

"This- this can't be Harry. He can't be alive!" James finally stuttered out.

Lily moved closer to look at the photograph and gasped. The boy did look like their baby Harry, only now much older. He even had her eyes. But that scar…

"That's Harry", McGonagall said, bringing their attention back to her.

"H – how?" Lily finally spoke.

"I don't know", McGonagall says, "But that is your son, Harry."

"How can it be?" James spoke up. "I'll admit. He looks like our Harry. He looks like me. He had Lily's eyes. But how is this possible?"

"I don't know. I don't know why the minister lied", McGonagall says with a small frown, "I just know that everyone has been lied to."

"If this is Harry, where has he been?" James asks. "Did he have a good life with Sirius?"

McGonagall seemed to get nervous all of a sudden, "He didn't grow up with Mr Black."

"What do you mean he didn't grow up with Sirius?" Lily asks outraged. "Sirius was listed as his guardian should anything happen to us."

"Mr Black was blamed for your deaths", McGonagall explains.

"What? Why?" James asked outraged.

"Because he was your Secret Keeper", McGonagall answers like it was obvious.

"He was not", Lily answers, "Peter was"

"Mr Pettigrew was your Secret Keeper?" McGonagall asks shocked.

"Yes", James answers, "We figured he'd be the last person Voldemort would suspect of being our Secret Keeper so we switched"

"That complicates things", McGonagall answers.

"How?" Lily asks. "Can't we just get Sirius freed by letting it be known we are alive?"

"That's if he is still sane after 12 years in Azkaban", James says quietly thinking about his best friend and brother in all but blood thing he was dead.

It must have been hell in there with those Dementors and those thoughts. Sirius couldn't possible be sane could he? James thinks

"Mr Black escaped Azkaban", McGonagall breaths, "Just a few weeks ago, actually."

"Still can't we get him legally declared innocent?" James asks.

"Hopefully", McGonagall answered.

"Did Harry go to Remus? He was next on our list", James asks

"There is a lot of issues with him taking Harry because of his problem they wouldn't allow him to take Harry", McGonagall says

"What about Frank and Alice?" Lily asks

"They were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange 2 months after your 'deaths'", McGonagall says sadly

"Not Frank and Alice! What about poor little Neville?" Lily says tears slipping out of her eyes

"He is being raised by his grandmother", McGonagall says

"What about Andromeda and Ted Tonks? Or you, you are my godmother" James says

"The Minister told us no", McGonagall says

"Where does he live?" Lily asks

"I can't say. That will have to wait", McGonagall says

"So what now?" Lily asks.

She was really too stunned to figure out any plans. Her son may be alive? The Wizarding world believed them dead. Sirius had been arrested for their supposed deaths and suffered 12 years in Azkaban. Frank and Alice were worse then dead. It was all very complicated.

James was stunned too kept thinking about his friends Sirius suffering in Azkaban for 12 years with knowledge and thinking that he and Lily were dead. And Remus how could he forget? Remus would believe all his friends are dead or traitors. How would he have coped on the Full Moons?

"I'll floo to Albus and tell him that you are alive", McGonagall says decisively, "He'll want to see you and question you of course. From there we'll see what he says"

"We'll head home to wait for you", James answers as he took out the stub for the books they bought and wrote his address down, "Here's our address"

"Thank you", McGonagall says as she took the offered paper, "I'm glad to see that you are alive", she said quietly before hugging them tight convincing herself they were real.

She then grabbed some powder off the mantle and threw it into the flames. The flames turned green and she called "Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmasters Office" and stepped into the green flames.

"We had better get home", Lily says as she stood and the Potter kids followed their mother

"Is Harry alive?" Terri asks also stunned.

"I don't know honey", Lily says facing her daughter, "We hope so."

"Come on, let's get home", James interrupts, "Thank you for the books Mrs Maggie"

"It is a pleasure. I hope everything turns out well for you", Maggie says

"So do we", James whispers as they leave for home

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

**Chapter 3: Questions**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he flipped though the document in front of him. It was a boring ministry documents that he had to fill out. He looked up startled as the floo activated. _'Who would be visiting me at this hour?'_ He thought in surprise, though glad for the reprieve from the ministry documents. Stepping out was a ruffled looking McGonagall.

"Minerva", Dumbledore says pleasantly, "How are you doing? I thought you still had a few weeks with your sister in America"

"I did Albus", McGonagall says as she looked up from dusting the soot off her clothes with a quick _Scourgify,_ "But something very important came up."

"Is everything alright?" Dumbledore asks in concern.

"I believe that depends, Albus," McGonagall states seriously, "I have just seen some people I had thought were dead. Or at least I had been told they were dead"

"Who would that be?" Dumbledore asks curiously now knowing anyone that could be

"The Potter's", McGonagall breaths

"That's impossible", Dumbledore says matter of fact, "They died. You know that. They _are_ dead."

"No, Albus", McGonagall insists, "I know that is what we have been told, but they _are_ alive. I've seen them myself. They have 48 more children, even"

"Minerva, be reasonable. They cannot be alive", Dumbledore tries to pacify his professor.

"They are alive. I talked to them. I think I would know my own godson", McGonagall insists angrily.

"Then why did they not take Harry after the attack", Dumbledore asks, "Why haven't we heard from them in 12 years?"

"They said they were told Harry had died by Minister Fudge", McGonagall says, staring Dumbledore directly in the eyes, "We haven't heard from them because they are living in Houston, Texas, in America. They moved there after they were told Harry had died", McGonagall tries to get Dumbledore to believe her.

"What reason would the Minister have to tell them that Harry had died in the attack?" Dumbledore questions, "What reason is there to tell the Wizarding world that Lily and James were dead, if it is not true?"

"I don't know the ministers reasons for this", McGonagall answers her voice weary, "But I do know that the Potter's are alive. I do know that we have all been lied to. Just come with me. Question them, and you'll see"

Dumbledore sighs. He was too old for this. He couldn't find a reason for Minister Fudge to do this, to lie to everyone for no reason. But he also trusted Minerva. She wasn't the kind of person to make up stories like this.

"Okay, Minerva, where can we contact them?" He finally says resignedly.

He watched as McGonagall pulled out a piece of paper and she handed it to him. Reading off the address, in Houston, Texas, he nodded picked up one of his trinkets to create a portkey. After McGonagall grabbed it they felt a tug behind their navels before they disappeared in a flash, arriving moments later in the yard of a neighbourhood. It was dark outside and many house lights were dark save the porch lights. Looking at the house they were directly in front of Dumbledore sighed as he and McGonagall began to walk to the front door.

Ringing the doorbell Dumbledore and McGonagall waited for an answer, and a moment later the door opened to reveal a fairly tall man with a messy black mop of hair, round rim glasses and hazel eyes. Dumbledore gasped in surprise. This man _did_ look like James Potter. He looked a little older then the James Dumbledore had known, but that was twelve years ago. Finally getting out of his shock he greeted the man.

 _"James?"_ He questions, stunned.

"Hello, Albus", James answers politely as he opened the door for them to enter.

Entering the house Dumbledore and McGonagall examined their new surroundings. The house was obviously a three story house judging by the stair case leading up from the hallway, and was very well decorated. It had plenty of room.

"Are they here?" A voice from another room asks

It was a woman's voice, supposedly Lily Potters.

"Yes, dear", James answers as he motioned for them to follow him.

He led them to another room that looked like a living room.

"Sit down. I'll be right back", James says as he left the room.

Dumbledore could see all the pictures everywhere of children and teenagers. One family shot had a lilac wrapped around it meaning family.

There was a picture of Harry when he was a baby with his siblings. It was sitting proudly on the mantel of the fireplace with a white lily wrapped around it and a Gladiolus flower that flower meant faithfulness, honour and remembrance laying in front with two candles on either side that were lit and an inscription on the frame ' _Always loved, Always Remembered, Never forgotten, Rest with the angels and the ancestors and know we love you always and never far from our hearts or minds'_ was inscribed all the way around the frameof this a little shine to Harry.  
And there was a picture a wedding picture of James and Lily by themselves that had a Tiger lily wrapped around the frame meaning happy life and happy marriage.

There was a photo of the late Lord Fleamont Potter and Lady Euphemia Potter with a red Poppy that mean sacrifice and remembrance and a white lily meaning death. The inscription said, _'My parents always in my heart'._

There was a picture of the Evans family. Off all 9 children and their parents. This was before all the younger children but Petunia and Lily where adopted out. With a blue Iris flower rapped around it. Iris meant Faith and Hope. The inscription was, _'Where cherished memories begin'_

There was a picture of James and Minerva. With a Hydrangea with symbolizes love of family. With the inscription _'Fierceness of a lion, that always protects her cubs'_

There was another photo with Remus, Sirius, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Pandora Lovegood, Amelia Bones, Marlene McKinnon, and Dorcas Meadows in it. That had a pink carnation, Pink carnation's meant I miss you and that they were unforgettable on one side wrapped around it and a white lily on the other that was next to Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadows and the inscription on the frame was _'Always in our hearts, missing you always. Never forgotten and never far away'_

There was a picture with James, Sirius, Amelia, Frank, Alice and Alastor Moody in another frame with a Protea that meant courage wrapped on it saying, _'Always having Constant Vigilance'_

Another photo was an old one of Lily and a young Severus Snape. With a Forget-Me-Not flowers around it with the inscription, _'Reminders of time long gone'._

Another picture was of just James, Sirius and Remus. It had a Chrysanthemum wrapped around it. Chrysanthemum meant truth and loyal love. It also had a Stargazer lily that meant I miss you. What would that mean since Sirius betrayed them?It was inscribed with, _'Brothers in all but Blood and Magic'_

" _See,_ Albus!" McGonagall hisses

"I don't understand _how_ this can be", Dumbledore whispers to her.

"That's what we're trying to figure out", A woman's voice from the doorway called. Looking up Dumbledore gasped in surprise. Lily Potter stood next to James. She looked the same as she did 13 years ago but only 13 years older but she was still recognisable same with James.

"How can Harry be alive?" she continues

"When Minerva told me I didn't believe", Dumbledore says still gazing at the Potter couple that had gone down in history books at sacrificing themselves for their son

Saving the whole of the wizarding world with them. And how even too this day there is a statue in Godric's Hollow dedicated to James, Lily and Harry. That their house was in ruins with a plague on it saying how brave they were and thank you for there sacrifice. How he had presided over their funeral and how the two graves where regularly visited by people to say thank you at Halloween and how they remember there sacrifice for saving their families. How Sirius Black betrayed them, and that Peter Pettigrew was killed by Sirius and Remus was now an outcast and was secluded from the wizarding world. But Dumbledore had gotten him the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher this year. But why was there no pictures of Peter Pettigrew on those walls or mantels?

"Is it true?" James asks looking Albus in the eyes, "Is Harry really alive?"

Dumbledore nods, "Yes, he has been going to Hogwarts since he turned eleven."

"Where is he? When can we see him? Where has-" Dumbledore raise a hand to stop Lily's questions.

"First, I need to prove you really _are_ Lily and James", Dumbledore says as he pulled a vial containing clear liquid out of his robes. "May I question you under Veritaserum?"

At their nods he took out a dropper and opened the vial filling the dropper with the clear liquid. "Who's first?" He asks eyeing the Lily and James look-a-likes.

"I'll go first", James says as he sat down in the lazy chair in the corner of the living room.

Dumbledore nodded and dropped three drops of the clear liquid onto James' tongue.

"What is your full name?" Dumbledore asked.

"James Charlus Potter." James answered in a dull voice.

"Father's name?" Dumbledore asks

"Fleamont Charlus Potter", James replies

"Mother's name?" Dumbledore asks

"Euphemia Eden Potter", James replies

"Date of birth?" Dumbledore asks

"27th of March 1957", James replies

"Blood Status?" Dumbledore asks

"Pure-Blood", James replies

"Who is your wife?"

"Lillian Jasmine Evans-Potter", James answered in the same tone of voice.

"Godmother?" Dumbledore asks

"Minerva Isobel McGonagall", James replies

"Children's first names?" Dumbledore asks

"Ethan, Dylan, Matthew, Ivy, Astraea, Heather, Godric, Ocean, Elizabeth, Paul, Orca, Iolanthe, Jubilee, Ignotus, Endeavor, Ryder, Donna, Victoria. Topaz, Tristan, Christian, Harry, Terrence, Marigold, Saga, Juniper, Violet, Euphemia, Ryuga, Cherry, Pierce, Pandora, Chrysanthemum, Charlemagne, Ebony, Columbus, Lucas, Richard, Zavier, Xavier, Leonardo, Astrid, Ingrid, Rodney, Eugenia, Letizia, Letita, Elijah, Kendra, James Junior, Lincoln, Deziree, Ellayna, Caleb, Charlus, Orchid, Ophelia, Elektra, Kayla, Casimir, River, Gabriel, Derek, Torres, Indigo, Louis, Silas, Diego, Freesia, Emma, Joseph, Corbin, Cyprus, Kennedy, Bryan, Alyssa, Susan, Roosevelt, Fitzroy and Damocles", James replies

"What's Harry's birthday?" Dumbledore asks

"31st of July 1980", James replies

"Who were your list of people to take Harry in if anything happened to you and Lily?" Dumbledore asks

"Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin, Franklin Gareth Longbottom and Alice Melinda Longbottom, Minerva Isobel McGonagall, Andromeda Irma Black Tonks and Theodore Derek Tonks, Molly Patricia Prewett-Weasley and Arthur Septimus Weasley", James replies

"How many house-elves did you have growing up?" Dumbledore asks

"6", James says

"Where did you live before Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asks

"Potter Manor", James replies

"What is your wand made out of?" Dumbledore asks

"Mahogany with hippogriff feather, 11 inches Pliable ", James says

"What year did you come to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asks

"1968", James replies

"Hogwarts House?" Dumbledore asks

"Gryffindor", James replies

"Quidditch position?" Dumbledore asks

"Chaser and Captain in my last year", James replies

"Were you Head Boy?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes", James replies

"What was your best subject?" Dumbledore asks

"Transfiguration", James replies

"Favourite teacher?" Dumbledore asks

"My godmother Aunt Minerva Isobel McGonagall", James replies

"What subjects did you take at school?" Dumbledore asks

"Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy and History of Magic", James replies

"How many O.W.L.S did you get?" Dumbledore asks

"10", James replies

"How many N.E.W.T.S did you get?" Dumbledore asks

"10", James replies

"Who are your friends?" Dumbledore asks

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Franklin Longbottom", James replies

"What was the name of your little group?" Dumbledore asks

"The Marauders", James replies

"Who was your bitter enemy?" Dumbledore asks

"Severus Snape", James says

"What is Remus Lupin?" Dumbledore asks

"A Werewolf", James replies

"What year did you save Severus Snape's life?" Dumbledore asks

"Middle of 5th year", James replies

"Where did Remus hide when it was a full moon?" Dumbledore asks

"The Shrieking Shack", James replies

"Animagus Form?" Dumbledore asks

"A Black Stag", James replies

"What year did you achieve your Animagus Form?" Dumbledore asks

"My 5th year", James replies

"Nickname?" Dumbledore asks

"Prongs", James replies

"Patronus Shape?" Dumbledore asks

"A Stag", James replies

"What secret organization were you apart of?" Dumbledore asks

"The Order of the Phoenix", James replies

"How many times did you stand against Voldemort?" Dumbledore asks

"4 times", James replies

"Who was your secret keeper in 1981?" Dumbledore asks

"It was Peter Pettigrew", James replies

That shocked both Minerva and Dumbledore. Sirius wasn't there secret keeper? Had they sent an innocent man to Azkaban?

"What did you give me before your 'death'?" Dumbledore asks

"My Invisibility Cloak", James replies

"How did you get the Cloak?" Dumbledore asks

"It was my fathers. It has been handed down from father to son for generations", James replies

"Why did you leave England?" Dumbledore asks curiously.

"After Harry's death – or rather when we were told Harry had died – it was too difficult to stay. We wanted to move forward in our lives with our remaining children", James answers

"What are the deepest regrets you have?" Dumbledore asks

"For allowing Peter Pettigrew as a friend. For being a bullying toerag in school especially to Severus Snape. I can't help but feel that we drove him to the dark. Not apology to Severus Snape for my bullying at school. Taking Lily away from her first friend Severus Snape. Making Peter our secret Keeper. Not trusting Remus when I should have. Not having Sirius as our secret keeper. For leaving all my friends behind in England. And leaving England without diffident proof Harry was dead", James replies

Dumbledore nodded. "That's proof enough", He stated as he gave James the antidote, "Now Lily, are you ready?" Dumbledore asked looking over at her.

Lily nodded unhesitating. Dumbledore gave her the Veritaserum and waited for it to take effect. After a few moments he began his questioning.

"What is your name?" He asks

"Lillian Jasmine Evans-Potter", she answers in a emotionless voice.

"How many siblings do you have?" Dumbledore asks

"Eight", Lily replies

"Name of your siblings?" Dumbledore asks

"Petunia Cassandra Dursley nee Evans, Azalea Melinda O'Riley nee Evans-Noble, Nicholas Henry Evans-Noble, Jedidiah Ryan Evans-Noble, Matthew Jarred Evans-Noble, Flora Amalia Pierce nee Evans-Noble, Camellia Sophie Mirage nee Evans-Noble and Dahlia Juliet Stuart nee Evans-Noble", Lily replies

"What is the name of Petunia's husband?" Dumbledore asks

"Vernon Dursley", Lily replies

"What is the name of their son?" Dumbledore asks

"Dudley Vernon Dursley", Lily replies

"What is your date of birth?" Dumbledore asks

"30th of January 1957", Lily replies

"Mother's name?" Dumbledore asks

"Rose Catherine Roberts Evans", Lily replies

"Father?" Dumbledore asks

"Henry Nicholas Evans", Lily replies

"Husband?" Dumbledore asks

"James Charlus Potter", Lily replies

"When did you get married?" Dumbledore asks

"April 2nd 1975", Lily replies

"Children first names?" Dumbledore asks

"Ethan, Dylan, Matthew, Ivy, Astraea, Heather, Godric, Ocean, Elizabeth, Paul, Orca, Iolanthe, Jubilee, Ignotus, Endeavor, Ryder, Donna, Victoria. Topaz, Tristan, Christian, Harry, Terrence, Marigold, Saga, Juniper, Violet, Euphemia, Ryuga, Cherry, Pierce, Pandora, Chrysanthemum, Charlemagne, Ebony, Columbus, Lucas, Richard, Zavier, Xavier, Leonardo, Astrid, Ingrid, Rodney, Eugenia, Letizia, Letita, Elijah, Kendra, James Junior, Lincoln, Deziree, Ellayna, Caleb, Charlus, Orchid, Ophelia, Elektra, Kayla, Casimir, River, Gabriel, Derek, Torres, Indigo, Louis, Silas, Diego, Freesia, Emma, Joseph, Corbin, Cyprus, Kennedy, Bryan, Alyssa, Susan, Roosevelt, Fitzroy and Damocles", Lily replies

"What's Harry's birthday?" Dumbledore asks

"31st of July 1980", Lily replies

"How many hours of labour did you go through?" Dumbledore asks

"36 hours", Lily replies

"Where did you have Harry and his siblings?" Dumbledore asks

"At St Murgos", Lily says

"Who is Harry's godfather?" Dumbledore asks

"Sirius Black", Lily replies

"Who's Harry's godmother?" Dumbledore asks

"Alice Longbottom", Lily replies

"Blood Status?" Dumbledore asks

"Muggle-born", Lily replies

"Who's godmother are you?" Dumbledore asks

"Neville Franklin Longbottom's", Lily replies

"Who's maid of honour were you?" Dumbledore asks

"Alice Prince's when she married Franklin Longbottom", Lily replies

"What is your wand made out of?" Dumbledore asks

"Willow with unicorn hair 10 ¼ Swishy", Lily replies

"What year did your attend Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asks

"1968", Lily replies

"Hogwarts House?" Dumbledore asks

"Gryffindor", Lily replies

"Were you a Prefect?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes", Lily replies

"Were you Head Girl?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes", Lily replies

"Who was your favourite teacher?" Dumbledore asks

"I didn't have a favourite I liked all of them", Lily replies

"Were you an Animagus?" Dumbledore asks

"No", Lily replies

"Patronus shape?" Dumbledore asks

"A doe", Lily replies

"Who were your friends at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asks

"Alice Longbottom, Amelia Bones, Severus Snape, Pandora Lovegood, and Marlene McKinnon", Lily replies

"When did you break off your friendship with Severus Snape?" Dumbledore asks

"In my fifth year after he called me a Mud-Blood and because he was deep into the dark arts", Lily replies

"What was your best subject?" Dumbledore asks

"Charms and Potions", Lily replies

"What secret organisation were you apart of?" Dumbledore asks

"The Order of the Phoenix", Lily replies

"When did you start liking James?" Dumbledore asks

"In 5th year", Lily says

"What subjects did you take?" Dumbledore asks

"Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy and History of Magic", Lily replies

"How many O.W.L.S did you get?" Dumbledore asks

"10", Lily replies

"How many N.E.W.T.S did you get?" Dumbledore asks

"10", Lily replies

"How did you find out about magic?" Dumbledore asks

"From my childhood friend Severus Snape", Lily replies

"How many times have you faced Voldemort?" Dumbledore asks

"4 times", Lily says

"What are your deepest regrets?" Dumbledore asks

"Not being a better friend to Severus. Pulling away from Petunia. Not accepting Severus apology. Not having Petunia or my siblings at my wedding. Not having Severus at my wedding but that would have hurt him. Not trusting Sirius to be secret keeper. Not checking to make sure Harry was indeed dead", Lily replies

Dumbledore nodded and gave her the antidote. "It seems you are who you say", He states

"Will you answer my questions, then?" Lily asks

Dumbledore nodded smiling. Same old Lily, never one to beat around the bush.

"Where is Harry?" She asks, "Professor McGonagall already informed us he didn't grow up with Sirius."

"With your sister and her family", He answers diligently

Lily gasps, "He was left with Petunia and her oaf of a husband?" She cries angry

"You better be lying", James growls

Dumbledore nods, "The Minister ordered me to place him in their care"

"Have they treated him okay?" Lily asks

Lily knew her sister hated magic and anything associated with it. Same with that oaf of a husband.

"As far as I am aware, they have", Dumbledore answers with a nod.

"When can we get him?" James asks entering the conversation, "Where does Petunia live?"

"Unfortunately we have to wait for the British Ministry to prove you are in fact alive, and place Harry back into your care. Probably best if the Head of Magical Law Enforcement was involved", Dumbledore answers

Dumbledore would love to just tell them where Harry was, but they needed to do this the legal way, and unfortunately that way took time.

"Why? He's our son", James asks, "And the ministry messed up. Why would they tell us he was dead and tell everyone else we were dead? It doesn't make any sense!"

"I agree", Dumbledore said in a calm voice, "But we need to do this legally to get Harry into your custody."

James nodded, "When do we start then?"

"I would like it if you port-keyed with Minerva and myself to the British ministry. Hopefully we can get this cleared up soon"

Lily and James nodded without hesitation.  
"I will send a message to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement", Dumbledore says sending out his phoenix Patronus

"Who is the Head now?" James asks curious

"Your old friend Amelia Bones", Dumbledore says

"She never married?" Lily asks

"No. She was and still is waiting for the love of her life Sirius", Dumbledore says

"I want him declared innocent Dumbledore! And compensation from the Ministry! Otherwise I will bring the full force of House Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor down upon them!" James says furiously

"We will get him declared innocent. Don't do anything hasty James", Minerva says

"He is my best friend and brother. Who I left to rot in Azkaban with him thinking that we were all dead and Peter the traitor was out there free! We don't even know the condition we will find him in! If he as bad as I fear I will bring down whoever put him in Azkaban! This I swear on my magic!" James declares and a glow of light happens

"James!", Lily, Minerva and Dumbledore says

"Well I will. So we better get him declared innocent and get him medical help", James says

"How long will it take?" Lily asked as she stood.

"We'll most likely be at the Ministry for a few hours", Dumbledore answered.

Lily nodded, "I'll get Ethan, Dylan, Matt, Ivy, Astraea, Heather, Godric, Ocean, Elizabeth, Paul, and Orca to watch the kids." She said as she left the room.

"I remember the oldest children of course but what about the others you mentioned under the truth serum?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

James smiled a little apologetically for not telling his old headmaster about his other kids. "Our youngest children we had 48 children here in the states. You can meet them later", James replies

Dumbledore nods without further comment. Lily re-entered the room and informed them Ethan, Dylan, Matt, Ivy, Astraea, Heather, Godric, Ocean, Paul, and Orca had agreed to watch the others.

"Ready?" Dumbledore asks as he pulled out a portkey which he redirected the location to the Ministry.

"Yes", James says as he, Lily, Dumbledore and McGonagall touched the portkey and felt the tug at their navels before they found themselves in the British Ministry of Magic.

Amelia was waiting for them. She looked shocked to see her long dead friends again.

"James? Lily?" Amelia asks

"Yes it is us", Lily says hugging Amelia

"I better escort you to Fudge's office", Amelia says letting Lily go

"No questions?" James asks

"I am assuming Headmaster Dumbledore already did that. And has confirmed your identities otherwise he would never have bought you here wake. He would have you petrify you or stun you before bring you in", Amelia replies

Amelia leads them up to Fudge's office.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asks

"Yes", Dumbledore says smiling, "May I see the minister please?"

Recognizing the legendary headmaster of Hogwarts she didn't ask his name

"Have you got an appointment with Minister Fudge?" she asks

"No he doesn't, but this is rather urgent. Tell him I am here to Madam Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement", Amelia replies

She nodded and stood from her seat and walked over to the fire place. After throwing a little floo powder in she began whispering, presumably to Minister Fudge.

"He says he'll see you", She says after finishing her conversation in the fire place, "Just go to his office, he's waiting"

"Thank you." Dumbledore says flashing a smile at her before they left the receptionist desk and made their way to Minister Fudges office.

"Hello Cornelius", Dumbledore says as he entered the office.

"Ahh, Dumbledore, Madam Bones", Fudge says as he stood to shake Dumbledore's hand, "What do I owe this visit?"

At that moment James, Lily and McGonagall walked in behind him. Fudge blanched at seeing Lily and James.

"Wh – What is the meaning of this?" He asks looking a little alarmed and glancing at Dumbledore and Amelia.

"My dear Professor McGonagall recognized them while visiting a relative", Dumbledore began his explanation, "She contacted me and I question Lily and James to see if they are who they claimed to be. As you know, under Veritaserum, they cannot lie. They say that they were informed, by you, that Harry Potter was killed in the attack at Godric's Hollow. Why was the Wizarding world told _Lily_ and _James_ were _dead_ if that was not the case?"

"Why were we told _Harry_ was _dead_ if he wasn't?" Lily asks angrily.

James clasped his hand around her wrist to keep her from attacking the Minister, should she decide to.

"You did WHAT!" Amelia asks absolutely furious

"How do _I_ know that _you_ are Lily and James Potter?" Fudge asks glaring at Lily.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lily cries angrily, "You knew as soon as we entered this office who we were"

"It still needs to be proved you are not Death Eaters", Fudge says smugly.

"Death Eaters?" James asks also angry, "You _know_ were not Death Eaters!"

"I have already questioned them under Veritaserum, Cornelius." Dumbledore reminded the somewhat smug minister, "We are here now to correct this. They are obviously alive, and for some reason we've been told otherwise. And they've been lied to about their son. If you interfere with them getting custody of Harry Potter then I will personally take it to the Wizengamot"

"In order to place Harry Potter into they're care we need to prove they are who they claim to be." Fudge says with a fake smile to Dumbledore, "We shall question them under Veritaserum ourselves"

"Fine", James spoke up, still angry, "If it gets us Harry back that's fine. But know this, I _will_ find out why we were lied to."

Fudge was unable to hide the anger he felt, but he managed not to say anything

"Come with me", Fudge says briskly as he walked out the door to the Auror department.

Dumbledore and McGonagall watched as Lily and James were questioned under Veritaserum by Fudge, Amelia (Who had insisted) and Aurors. He knew Fudge knew they were the Potters. He also knew that Fudge was trying to cover himself by finding some fault in their story. Unfortunately the only thing that really worked against Lily and James was them leaving the Wizarding world after the attack at Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore also knew that there would be a large uproar should Lily and James decide to go after the minister for the lies that were told.

After two hours of questioning Fudge finally relented that Lily and James were who they said they were.

Sitting around Fudges office they were discussing what would happen from here.

"When can we get Harry?" James asks

"As soon as the ministry can get the papers filed. I'd say a week and a half, two weeks at the most. We will be notifying the Wizarding world that you are alive in tomorrow's paper", Fudge says

"What are you going to tell them?" James asks somewhat bitterly.

"That there was a _mistake_ ", Fudge replies looking a little flustered.

"So you're just going to make up a story about _your_ mistake?" Lily asks emphasizing the word 'mistake.'

"It was an honest mistake", Fudge says sneering a little at Lily.

"Sure it was", James says bitterness leaking through heavily, "Right now all we want is our son back."

"You have to sign this," Fudge says as he thrust a paper at them.

James examined the paper with Lily reading over his shoulder curiously, "A confidential agreement?" Lily asks her anger flaring.

"Yes, you must understand", Fudge says puffing his chest indignantly, "We don't want the Wizarding community to have an uproar over this. We need to keep the peace. That", he motions toward the paper still in James' hands, "Will insure you don't say anything"

"And if we decided to speak?" Lily asks her emerald eyes flashing defiantly.

Fudge smirks. "If you _do_ speak about this then I can find you as unfit to be parents."

Lily and James gaped in shock at the minister. He was black mailing them

"I'm going to speak with my wife for a moment", James finally said in a deadly quiet voice. It was obvious he was angry. Very angry.

* * *

"Can he _do_ that?" Lily asks.

Her husband was well aware of the laws in the Wizarding world because of his time as an Auror.

James nodded solemnly his eyes blazing, "Yes unfortunately"

"We need to get Harry back", Lily hisses, "I don't care at the moment. I won't talk about what happened, even if _Pudgy_ Fudge does deserve to be questioned for his lies"

James nodded in agreement. He could tell Lily was beginning to get hysterical. It was a lot to go through. Learning your son was still alive, the Wizarding world had been lied to, _they_ had been lied to, and Fudge had the gall to black mail them. Now, the prospect of possibly loosing Harry again would be too much.

* * *

Back in the office James placed his arm around his wife's wait in order to keep her calm as well as keep her from attacking the minister, "Fine. We'll go with this. I'll sign that", He spat motioning to the paper on the desk, "But don't mess with us further, or I _will_ inform the Wizarding community of your _mistake_ " He spat, "I'll even take it to the Wizengamot"

Fudge blustered but realised that was as much as he was going to get.

After signing the document James asks, "When can we retrieve Harry?"

"I will contact you when everything is approved", Fudge says smiling smugly

"Who will tell Harry about us being alive?" Lily asks

"You can do that when you get him", Minister Fudge says arrogantly.

"Why did you imprison Sirius?" James asks. "He was not the secret keeper! He didn't betray us"

Fudge blanched, "All evidence proved he did"

"I'm telling you now", James says coldly, "He was not our secret keeper. Therefore, he was not the one who you should have arrested. Pettigrew", James spat the name angrily. Had Peter not betrayed them they wouldn't be going through this now, "Was our secret keeper"

"Be that as it may", Fudge says collecting himself, "Black is still responsible of the murders of twelve Muggles; unless you can prove differently", Fudge sneers

James saw no way he could do that. He knew Sirius was not responsible for the twelve Muggles deaths, that had to be Peter, but he had no way of proving it at the moment.

"Is that all?" Fudge asks knowing James nor Lily could help Black out of Azkaban.

That is what he thought. But James held three seats in the Wizengamot that were high up. He would rally his allies to his side. Bones, Abbott, Greengrass, Davies, Zabini, Diggory and his families long supporting ally the Longbottom's would help.

James nodded and without any reply turned with Lily and left the room followed by Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Thank you Dumbledore", James says somewhat tersely.

James was still angry at the whole situation.

Dumbledore seemed to understand because he nods, "I've set this portkey to your home. I'll see you again later this week, if you don't mind my stopping by that is"

Lily smiled a little strained, "Of course not headmaster. Good night"

"Good night, child", Dumbledore says smiling.

"Don't worry James I will get world too our allies. We will get Fudge for this", Amelia whispers to him

"Thanks Amelia", James says

"The Bones family has stood by you just as long as the Longbottom's. And we would do nothing less", Amelia replies

With that Lily and James felt the familiar tug at their navel and appeared in their home to their children to tell them that Harry was definably alive. Terri will be so happy her twin is alive…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Harry

**Chapter 4: Harry**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes blearily as he heard the noise of someone coming down the stairs; he could hear it so well because the stairs were above him, as he was back in his old cupboard. He groaned in annoyance because he knew he'd have to get up now, and he did not feel like working today. He wasn't sure he'd be strong enough to do the chores and he knew he'd have outside chores because he'd done all the inside chores. He had been feeling rather weak the last few days. He'd been unable to keep much food or drink down; not that he was given much anyway. His cold and hot chills were getting worse. They were so bad last night that his teeth had been chattering and he'd spent most of the night coughing into his pillow trying to muffle the sound. He didn't want to wake his uncle.

A rapping sound on the door to the cupboard forced him from his thoughts.

"Get up! Up!" the voice of his Aunt Petunia called before slamming the cupboard door open with a loud bang.

Harry slowly crawled out of the cupboard as he heard the swinging door to the kitchen close, telling him his Aunt was in there. Entering the kitchen his Aunt immediately put him to work.

"Finish the bacon. And don't burn them like you did yesterday!" Petunia says

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said as he concentrated on his task.

His uncle and cousin came down shortly later demanding food.

After breakfast was finished and he'd washed the dishes he was put to his chores, outside in the hot sun.

Around lunch time Harry groaned moodily as he heard his name called from inside the house. His relatives wanted lunch. Slowly he pushed himself up from the ground and made his way inside.

"Harry," the shrill voice of Aunt Petunia called as he closed the back door.

It felt good to be inside the cool air conditioned house. And not under the blazing hot sun.

"Take this to Dudley", Aunt Petunia says while holding out a plate filled to the brim with food and an extra-large cup filled with iced soda.

Harry nodded and carefully balanced both the plate and the cup and carried them into the living room where his cousin was watching TV while sitting on the couch.

"Dudley", Harry calls to get his cousins attention.

Dudley looked over at him, noticed the food and took them from him and turned back to the TV program. Harry sighed as he left the living room and entered the kitchen. He'd gotten off easily on lunch. Obviously his Aunt had realized this was one of his 'bad days' with this determined-to-stay cold and had decided to give him a small brake by making lunch herself.

Harry groaned to himself as he closed the door and felt the heat again. All he wanted was to crawl somewhere cool and go back to sleep, even if it was his cupboard.

That evening Harry still hadn't gotten far on his work outside. He still had over half the list and he knew his uncle would mad. He was definitely in trouble. He exhaled slowly to calm his nerves as he heard Uncle Vernon's car door slam shut.

"Boy!" His uncles booming voice called after seeing him kneeling in the bushes.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry said loud enough for him to hear.

"Why aren't your chores done?" Vernon asked as he advanced on Harry, "You've had ample time to finish it!" Harry didn't feel the need to reply.

He knew Vernon knew he was sick. Personally he was surprised he'd lasted this long without passing out. Vernon obviously didn't see it that way because he roughly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside, as he yelled how worthless and useless he was. Harry was too preoccupied to concentrate on it. He was starting to feel really dizzy. Uncle Vernon dragged him through the kitchen and hallway, and stopped in front of the cupboard under the stairs. Opening it he roughly threw Harry in. Harry gasped as he slammed against the wall.

"Don't get out until your aunt or I say!" Vernon snarls before slamming the door closed and locking it.

Harry wasn't complaining. He was inside, he was out of the heat, and he now had a place to lay and rest for a while. Maybe he would feel better after a nap…

* * *

 _Dumbledore gets Harry_

* * *

Dumbledore looked around calmly. He was on the same Muggle street he'd come to twelve years ago. The same street where he'd left Harry. Sighing he walked up the street to the house, Number Four Privet Drive, where Harry lived. Finding the house he walked up to the door and knocked lightly.

The door opened to reveal a very large Muggle man who Dumbledore believed to be Vernon Dursley. "Ahh, Mr Dursley"

"You're one of _them_!" Vernon yells, spittle flying from his moustache.

He recognized Dumbledore as being a wizard because of his dark blue robe. No decent _normal_ people wore stuff like that.

"If by one of them, you mean a wizard, then yes, I am", Dumbledore says pleasantly as he smiled politely.

"Get out of here!" Vernon cries attempting to close the door, but Dumbledore stopped him with a flick of his wand.

"I assure you, Mr Dursley", Dumbledore says as he let himself in. "I mean you no harm. I've just come to retrieve Harry from your care"

Vernon sputtered in shock. He couldn't let them find the boy in the shape he was in.

"You left him on our door step!" He cries, "Why didn't you take him where ever your taking him now _then_?"

"Because some new information has come to light", Dumbledore answers calmly and patiently, "Apparently many were lied to, as we've learned Lily and James are alive"

It took a minute for Vernon to process who Lily and James were, but when he finally did he sneered. These freaks.

"Now, where is Harry so I may get him?" Dumbledore's voice brought Vernon from his thoughts.

"Umm - uhh." Vernon stutters trying to come up with an excuse, "He's not here."

"Then where is he?" Dumbledore asks curiously.

"Umm... at a friend's house", Vernon finally supplied.

Dumbledore's brow creased. He wasn't aware Harry had any friends around his relatives. He voiced this to Vernon.

"Umm-ugg", Vernon struggles

"I really must get Harry now", Dumbledore insists, "This can't wait. Just tell me where he is."

"Vernon, honey?" A voice above them on the landing of the stairs spoke up. It was Petunia.

"Ahh, Petunia", Dumbledore says as soon as he recognized her, "What a pleasant surprise"

"What are you doing here?" Petunia asks narrowing her eyes at Dumbledore.

She recognized him from her own childhood. When he told her freak of sister was a witch.

"To retrieve young Harry", Dumbledore says, "We've discovered a grave mistake made and we wish to rectify it. Apparently Lily and James _are_ alive"

Petunia gasps. Her sister and that _freak_ were still alive? When that finally set in, so did the panic. She knew her nephew was not well and possibly had a broken rib, and as soon as they saw him, they'd figure it out too.

"I really must get him tonight", Dumbledore repeats bringing both Dursleys from they're thoughts.

"The boy is ill", Petunia says defiantly.

Dumbledore smiles, "I'm sure we can handle it. After all if it's a little cold"

Petunia shook her head, "He's been ill all summer"

"All summer?" Dumbledore repeats his brow furrowing in concern, "Why didn't you take him to a doctor? Or contact us? I gave you the means to contact us"

Vernon sputters, "Doctors cost money, which we don't have on the little delinquent! As for contacting you, we will not use your methods for communication. We'll use the _normal_ ways, which your too good for", He spat.

"Where is he?" Dumbledore asks in alarm.

Vernon had been lying about Harry's whereabouts. Now Petunia admits he's sick, and they get defensive. Things were not looking good. When no one answered his question he brandished his wand and muttered 'Point me Harry Potter.' The wand circled once before stopping at the hallway. Taking quick strides he opened the kitchen. Seeing no Harry he muttered the spell again. This time the wand pointed the opposite side of the hallway. The medium point being the door to the cupboard. Slowly he unlatched the small door and opened it. Looking inside he gasped.

Laying in the fetal position was Harry.

He appeared feverish and in a light sleep. "Harry", He called shaking the slender shoulder. Green eyes opened and stared blearily up at him. "Harry?" He called again.

"Pro'essor?" Harry mumbled tiredly as he sat up.

Dumbledore held him up with the grasp on his shoulder. Slowly he helped Harry out of the cupboard and stood him up. Harry winced. Harry looked ready to collapse so he put an arm under the boy's shoulders to steady him. Reaching over and touching the boys forehead he felt the burning skin.

"Come on, Harry", Dumbledore says quietly.

He didn't like finding his student in this shape. Harry obviously needed medical attention. Harry said nothing but complied with Dumbledore's instructions.

As they passed Harry's relatives Dumbledore stopped, "You had better hope I can keep Lily and James away from here. I will be back soon to retrieve his belongings and discuss your _care_ of him"

"You-you!" Vernon sputters with rage, but Dumbledore just ignored him as he helped Harry from the house. Once outside and halfway up the street Harry spoke.

"What are you doing here Professor?" He asks tiredly.

Dumbledore offered a smile, "I'll tell you once we get to Hogwarts. Don't worry its nothing bad."

Harry nodded and Dumbledore explained their method of travel for the night. They were doing to apparate.

Harry gasps as they appeared outside Hogwarts. "I'm sorry," Dumbledore apologized. "I know apparating is an unpleasant experience the first few times"

"That's okay," Harry mumbles as they began the trek to Hogwarts entrance and up to the infirmary. Entering the infirmary Dumbledore immediately sat Harry on the nearest bed before going to Madam Pomfrey's office, presumably to fire call Madam Pomfrey.

A few moments later Dumbledore exited the office with a somewhat annoyed Madam Pomfrey behind him. Harry hardly recognized her because she was wearing a normal Wizarding cloak and not her typical medical outfit.

"Well Mr. Potter, it seems you are even unable to stay out of here during the summer", she says a little tersely as she began waving her wand around him and conducting her examination.

Harry smiled wryly. He agreed, he definitely spent too much time in here.

The examination took almost half an hour before Madam Pomfrey told him to change into the white with blue striped pyjamas she had for him and told him to get into bed when he was dressed.

Meanwhile she spoke with Dumbledore.

"What's wrong with him, Poppy?" Dumbledore asks

Madam Pomfrey sighed tiredly, "Mostly he's just caught a very bad cold that because it has not been treated has escalated into a bad case of the flu. The flu he has, has gone untreated and has entered his lungs causing a chest cold and he has a broken rib"

"Will he be okay?" Dumbledore asks glancing at Harry who was crawling into the infirmary bed.

"With some rest and proper care he should be", Madam Pomfrey answers. "The only future health complication he will have is case of asthma. But I'm sure we can get him a Muggle inhalers to help with that"

"What is asthma, Poppy?" Dumbledore asks confused.

"It's a breathing complication", Madam Pomfrey says patiently. "The severity of it varies but luckily he only has a medium case. But he will have to be careful. Mind, normal colds will be a little more difficult with him. And someone has blocked his learning. I will give him a potion to get rid of it. He will have no trouble learning after the block is removed. He has also been abused. You can see the scars on him. He has also been Sexually abused. But I will fix that. Maybe we should get him to see a mind healer that's if he remembers. But I am afraid to ask. It might bring back bad memories"

"Make sure you document the abuse I am sure James and Lily will want to press changers", Dumbledore says in shock he never thought anything like this would happen to the boy

"I will. If they don't press changers I will", Madam Pomfrey says sternly

Dumbledore only nodded as an answer and watched as Madam Pomfrey bustled off to give Harry potions, which Dumbledore recognized one of which the Dreamless Sleep. It didn't take Harry long to fall asleep after taking the Potion, and Dumbledore went to his office to contact Lily and James…

* * *

 _Prongs Mansion_

* * *

James and Lily were busy setting up for Harry's arrival. They had turn one of the spare rooms into Harry's room. They got him a big bed, desk, book shelf, built in closet, chest of draws and a night stand. They both couldn't wait to Harry came home. They missed out of 12 years of his life and they didn't want to miss anymore. The kids were all excited too. They were finally going to meet their brother who they thought was dead.

They just hoped everything would turn out and Harry would like it here…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I'll update as fast as I can:)**


	5. Chapter 5: Reactions

**Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Reactions**

* * *

"Is Harry here? Has everything been explained to him?" Lily asks anxiously as she stepped out of the fire place followed by James.

Dumbledore held up a hand to halt their questions before he spoke. He really didn't want to tell them what he had found at the Dursleys but he knew he had to. So they could help Harry with what he is going through.

"Yes, Harry is here. And I haven't had the chance to explain things to him yet. He's now in the hospital wing under Madam Pomfrey's care", Dumbledore again held a hand up to stop James from interrupting. "Let me explain before you ask questions."

At their nods he continued motioning for them to take a seat, which they did reluctantly. All they wanted was to see their son.

"I went to the Dursleys to retrieve Harry this evening. Mr Dursley however wouldn't let me in and I had to invite myself. He told me Harry was not there. When I asked where he was he still refused. Mrs Dursley intervened and told me where he was. He was locked in the broom cupboard under the stairs", Lily gasps and James looked _very_ angry as he clenched and unclenched his jaw, "He was ill, barely able to stand. I brought him back here and contacted Madam Pomfrey who has examined him"

"And is he okay?" Lily interrupted anxiously.

"He has a broken rib. He has the flu along with a chest cold", Dumbledore answered calmly. "Poppy also says that because they have gone untreated they have caused him to have a medium case of asthma. And someone tried to block his Intelligence Poppy gave him something to remove the blocker. He has also been abused Mentally, Physical, Emotional and Sexually. But Poppy says she doesn't think he remembers the Sexual abuse"

James and Lily didn't have to ask what asthma was; Jamie had a friend with asthma a few years ago before that friend moved, and Terri had a friend named Kylie who had a bad case of asthma. Both friends had had minor attacks while at their house and they had learned how to treat it. Lily and James were out-raged that someone had blocked Harry's intelligence and abused him. They would pay they were going to make sure of that.

"How long will he have the cold and flu?" Lily asks

"For about a week with proper rest and care", Dumbledore replies

"How could _you_ leave him with the Dursleys?" James finally spoke up, his voice hard and shook with fury, "You know they _hate_ magic! That they hate anything to do with what does not fit into their _normal_ life!"

"I had believed they would change", Dumbledore answers bowing his head for a moment before looking James in the eyes. He almost flinched from the fury in James' eyes. "I didn't think they could ever harm someone that they raised"

"Your right," James says his voice now having a sarcastic edge to it, "You didn't _think_! He shouldn't have been taken there! You could have fought for Remus to take custody if need be!"

"Remus was distraught about your death", Dumbledore tries explaining, "Really distraught. He along with everyone else was told you were dead. He was in no frame of mind to take in a child; the man could barely care for himself after news broke of the attack on Godric's Hollow, let alone a baby."

"Have you informed him we are not dead?" Lily interrupts.

"Not yet", Dumbledore answers truthfully, "I plan to do that when he comes to Hogwarts to get settled in", At Lily and James' confused looks he explained, "He has agreed to take the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. We are also adding a new courses. They are Wizarding Traditions for first years, Fine Arts, English, Geography and Gym, Muggle self Defence, Healing, Ancient Languages and Politics, for all the third years and up, Magical Craftsmanship, Wizarding Law, Warding, Financial Management, for 6th year and up. We are also adding language classes starting at third year and up they are Latin, Danish, Spanish, German, Italian, Russian, Japanese, Chinese and French"

James smiled at that bit of news. Remus would make a great teacher. He'd always liked kids and was great at teaching things. He's always had to help Sirius and himself with their homework while they were in school.

"How is he?" James asks bringing the attention back to himself.

"He's well", Dumbledore answers, "He lives by himself but occasionally shows up"

"When will you explain things to Harry?" Lily asks bringing the subject back to their son.

"Tomorrow once he's had some rest", Dumbledore answers

"Will we be able to see him tomorrow?" James asks anxiously

Dumbledore nods in answer, "I also need to retrieve his belongings"

"Let us do that", Lily interrupts.

Dumbledore began to protest but she continued before he could get a word in.

"Albus, you know we'll go there anyway. We _do_ have every right to confront them for their treatment of our son", Lily says

Dumbledore sighed tiredly. He couldn't begrudge them that. Finally he nodded. "Do not harm them in any way", He warns sternly, "I plan on making a case against them for Child abuse, Neglect and Embezzlement"

"They got paid to use for Harry?" Lily asks

"Yes they got 3,000 pounds a fortnight. It went up when he turned 11 too 5,500 pounds. The Goblins also believed you dead. Harry has the Potter fortune begin him", Dumbledore explains

"We will get that money back and justice for Harry", James says strongly

"They still live at Privet Drive?" Lily asks standing up.

Dumbledore nods, "I know I don't deserve forgiveness for my decisions and actions in the wrongs in Harry's and your life, but I _am_ sorry"

"You don't deserve forgiveness, nor do you have it from me", James spoke, his voice stern and his eyes blazing again, "There is just too much to forgive for me"

Dumbledore nods in understanding. "Good night", He spoke his voice lingered with tiredness.

"Good night, Albus", Lily spoke before flooing out after James. "Number Four Privet Drive!" She called throwing the floo powder in and stepping into the green flames.

Stepping out of the fire place they found themselves in an extremely clean living room. The room was mostly decorated with white – which they were now dirtying with the soot they were brushing off their clothes onto the floor. They looked up as a very large boy entered the living room. _'Dudley,'_ Lily recalls his name to be. He resembled his father very closely.

"Mum! Dad!" Dudley calls as his eyes widened and he wobbled from the room into what Lily remembered to be the kitchen.

A moment later a large man who resembled a walrus, Vernon, and a skinny woman who resembled a horse entered the living room.

"What in the hell are you doing!" Vernon yells as he stomped into the room and towards James, "Your one of them freaks!" He says as he suddenly recognized them and stepped back in shock, his eyes widening and mouth opening and closing comically.

Lily glanced at her sister, Petunia, who was staring at her in shock, "Y-your supposed to be dead!" She finally managed to say, " _They_ said you were dead!"

Lily stepped forward angrily, "They were wrong! We have been alive. They lied to us by telling us _our_ son was dead!" Pointing her finger at Petunia she continued her eyes blazing an alarming shade of bright emerald green, "How could you treat my son that way! What's he ever done to you? He's a child!" Lily hisses angrily.

"How dare you speak to my wife like that you freak!" Vernon says as he began to stomp toward the angry red head. He would have made it had James not intervened by standing between them.

"Don't call _my_ wife a freak!" James says jabbing his finger into Vernon's chubby face, "If anything it is _you_ who is the freak! Treating a _child_ like that! Locking him in a _broom cupboard_!" James yells at the heavy man.

Vernon opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally he was finally able to verbalize a sentence, "You _dare_ you come into _my_ house and yell at me and my wife! You couldn't take care of your boy so we got stuck with him! I vowed to get that freakishness out of him when he was left on our door step but obviously was unable to. He deserved _everything_ he got! I am glad I paid of that teacher to have sex with him at the age I did", Vernon yells in James' face, spittle flying from his mouth.

That was the last straw for James. Bringing his fist back he threw it at Vernon's large nose. Vernon fell back onto his butt and held his nose in shock, too stunned to speak.

"You had no right to treat our child like that!" James says heatedly, "We are going to report you for child abuse, neglect and embezzlement. We know you got paid for Harry's needs. And you haven't used it on him you used it on your son. So expect to be connected by my lawyer for a court date", James hisses. Turning around he took out some floo powder and threw it in the flames, "Go on home, I'll get Harry's things"

James quickly located Harry's thing's in a bedroom upstairs and gathered them into a trunk. Casting the spell to locate anything he might have missed belonging to Harry he found some under a loose floorboard. Prying it open he began to pull some things out. A few Wizard trinkets, a chocolate frog card. He paused as he felt the silky material, his old invisibility cloak. Smiling he added it into the trunk. Feeling around for anything else he found a leather bound book. Opening it he found it was filled with pictures of Lily and himself and Harry as a baby. Closing it he also added it to the trunk.

Going downstairs he threw floo powder in the fire place but hesitated before stepping in. There was something he had to see for himself.

Glancing out the window he saw the car was gone. _'The Dursleys must have left, good.'_ He thought as he entered the hallway and located the broom cupboard. Unlocking it he kneeled down and glanced inside. Seeing a pull-string to turn on a light he pulled it. Now that the cupboard was illuminated he could see better. It was small, he noted. There was a small mattress, which he assumed to be a crib mattress because of its size. There was a very well worn blanket laying at the foot of the mattress. And on the wall it said _'Harry's Room'_ in childish writing. Shaking his head he left the cupboard not bothering to close it. He couldn't take any more of that. There was a large sense of sadness there.

Grabbing the trunk he quickly flooed home. He had a lawyer to connect. He was going to make them pay for hurting his and Lily's son...

* * *

Harry groggily opened his eyes expecting to wake up in his cupboard, but was surprised to find himself in the Hogwarts infirmary. Finally remembering the previous evening he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He didn't know what to think. One moment he was at the Dursleys locked in his cupboard, and the next Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was taking him from there. Why _had_ Dumbledore been there? Everything was a little foggy about the previous night.

"Harry?" a voice beside him calls.

Harry jumped in surprise. He hadn't realized he wasn't alone. Looking over he saw Dumbledore and relaxed a little. Dumbledore handed him something and Harry recognized them as his glasses. Putting them on everything came into focus.

Dumbledore smiles. "Good morning, Harry"

"Good morning, Headmaster", Harry answers politely.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asks

"Okay", Harry answers, not knowing how to reply.

"Good," Dumbledore says pleasantly. "Are you hungry?" Harry nods. "Shelby," he calls.

A moment later there was a 'pop' and a house elf appeared.

"Can you bring us something for breakfast please?" Shelby nodded eagerly. "Something light." The house elf nodded again and disappeared.

A few minutes later there was another soft 'pop' and they were given their food. Dumbledore and Harry ate in silence. Finally when they were finished, Harry hadn't managed to eat more than half before he was full, Dumbledore began speaking again.

"How long have you been ill?" he asks conversationally, though some interest lingered in his voice. Harry also noticed there was no twinkle in his eyes.

"Most of the summer," Harry answers honestly.

"Why didn't you contact anyone?" Dumbledore asks.

Harry knew he was asking about owling using Hedwig.

"Hedwig is with Ron," Harry informs the headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded.

After several moments Dumbledore began, "Harry, I have something remarkable, yet hard to believe to tell you. Though I imagine it will be a long discussion. Do you feel up to that discussion?" he asks eyeing Harry critically.

Harry nodded hesitantly fearing it was something bad. Dumbledore apparently decided he could handle the discussion because he continued.

"We have recently discovered your parents are alive", Dumbledore says

The only outward reaction Harry showed was his eye brows knitting. _'That's not possible.'_ Harry thought to himself. _'My parents are dead. There is no way they were alive all this time without someone knowing.'_

"I don't know why you're saying this", Harry finally spoke staring guardedly at Dumbledore. "There is _no_ way they are alive!"

"I know", Dumbledore spoke. "I had believed them to be dead too, but it's true. I've seen and spoken to them myself. They _are_ alive. I know it seems impossible, but it's true."

Harry shook his head stubbornly, "They _can't_ be alive. Someone would have said so before now! It's got to be some trick or something", Harry began to edge off the bed slowly.

"I have had them answer under Veritaserum. Veritaserum is a truth serum. People cannot lie under the potion." Dumbledore tries to explain to Harry.

"They _had_ to! They wouldn't leave me," Harry says, his voice wavering and eyes blazing as he began to step away from the bed and edge toward the wall. His back hitting the wall informed him he couldn't go any further. Sliding down the wall to the floor he brought his knees to his chest. _'At least I don't think they would leave me.'_ He thought.

"No, they wouldn't leave you on purpose", Dumbledore says as he knelled down in front of Harry, though respecting his space. "They were lied to – they were told you had died in the attack at your home", Dumbledore explained. Seeing no other way to get Harry to believe him he decided he needed to get Harry's parents there. Then, hopefully, Harry would believe that he was telling the truth. He knew right now Harry had to feel hurt, scared and angry. "I'll be back shortly, dear boy." Dumbledore said staring at Harry's face. He could see tears in Harry's eyes, refusing to fall.

It didn't take him long to contact Lily and James. He'd told them to keep their day free so he could contact them. He explained the situation to them as they walked toward the infirmary.

Entering the hospital wing they found Harry still sitting in the corner of the room on the floor with his legs drawn to his chest. He looked up as he heard the door close and gasped in shock. That was enough for James and Lily to move towards him. They respectively didn't touch him but they knelt by him.

"Hi, Harry," James was the first to speak.

Harry looked exactly like James but with Lily's eyes. He was truly was their son. Harry didn't reply. He just stared at them with wide green eyes. They were them from the pictures he had.

"Will you come on over and get back in bed? It's rather cold here on the floor", Lily tries to coax Harry of the floor. He moved willingly, obviously in shock.

Dumbledore smiled slightly before leaving the room. Lily and James could handle it from there.

Finally getting Harry back in bed and covered in the blankets

James spoke, "We were told after the attack on our home that you had died", he figures explaining things and not lying might help Harry understand better, "We left the Wizarding world soon after and have been living in America. We only learned a week ago that you were alive and that we'd been lied to"

"Who told you that I died?" Harry asks

He had so many questions. He didn't know which ones to ask first. His parents were alive! It was a dream come true. It seemed so surreal.

"Minister Fudge", Lily answers

"Turn into Prongs", Harry says softly

James smiles and a pop he was a beautiful black stag. Harry now knew it was true.

"Why? Did Minister Fudge tell you I was dead" Harry asks

"We don't know", Lily answers

"Am I dreaming?" Harry asks swallowing nervously. Fearing the answer.

James smiled tears forming in his eyes, "No, you're not dreaming", he says, his voice choked up.

Tears also formed in Harry's eyes and this time he found he couldn't hold them back. As soon as they started to fall he found himself pulled into an embrace of both of his parents. And they stayed like that for a long time…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update tomorrow:)**

 **Have a Happy New Year also a Safe, Happy and Better one:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting to know Son,Mum&Dad

**Chapter 6: Getting to know a Son, Mum and Dad**

* * *

"Tell us about yourself son", James says as they settle down in the Hospital Wing

"Can you guys tell me a little about yourselves? I don't really know anything. Do I have any siblings? Where do you live? What do you do for a living?" Harry rushed out

"Slow down Harry. Of course we will tell you about ourselves and answer any questions you have. As long as you let us ask questions too. Deal?" James asks

"Deal", Harry says

"What accidently magic have you done?" James asks

"Aunt Petunia cut my hair right down to the scalp and it grow back after one night. I accidently put myself on the roof at primary school when Dudley my cousin was chasing me. Turned a teacher's wig blue and also shrunk a particularly ugly jumper of Dudley's so that I wouldn't have to wear it. I also seat a boa constrictor on my cousin when we were at the zoo. I am a Parselmouth", Harry reveals

"Wow. A Parselmouth. That is neat", James says

"You're not mad?" Harry asks shocked

"No why would I?" James asks

"Well all the kids at Hogwarts were scared of me because of it. I think some of them where angry too. They called me a Dark Lord", Harry says

"We are not mad at you. You inherited from your ancestors. They have been Parselmouths in the family your duodecaplets are Parselmouths", James says

"That's cool. I didn't know that. I just thought I was a freak", Harry says softly

"Harry you are not a freak. Never think that of yourself. We love you and will never call you a freak. Please don't call yourself a freak because you're not", Lily says

"All right Mum", Harry says with a small smile

"Are you ok with us charging the Dursley's with Child Abuse, Neglect and Embezzlement?" James asks Harry, "You might be called to testify"

"Ok. As long as both of you are there I will be alright. I want them to pay for what them did", Harry says strongly

"Ok. We will tell our lawyer. But it might take months to get a court date especially with the ministry", James says

"That's alright. I need time to process all this", Harry says

"Do you have my invisibility cloak?" James asks changing the subject

"Yes. And it has been very helpful. Professor Dumbledore gave it to me my first Christmas at Hogwarts", Harry replies

"What subjects are you taking this year? This is your third year", Lily asks

"I was planning on taking Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination", Harry replies

"Divination is pointless and it is boring I have heard horror stories about that class. Either you are a seer or you're not. Maybe we can ask Dumbledore if you can change to Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and maybe the new subject Healing, Muggle Self Defence, Wizarding Traditions, Duelling, Fine Arts, Magical Craftsmanship, Non-Human Languages and Human Languages", Lily says

"Do you think I will do well in Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Self Defence, Wizarding Traditions, Human Language, Healing, Fine Arts, Duelling, Non-Human Languages?" Harry asks shyly

"Yes you would do great. Now that blocker is gone out of your mind", James says smiling encouragingly

"I will take them then and drop Divination if that is possible", Harry says

"Professor Dumbledore will be here sometime today you can ask him then", Lily says

"What Fine Arts can you do?" James asks Harry

"I can play Guitar, Piano and Violin. I used to do Choir. I like drawing too", Harry says blushing, "What Non-Human Languages are there?"

"Gobbledegook, Mermish, Elven, Dwarven, Centaurian, Draconic, Giant, Fairy, Drudic, Pixienese, Gnomish and Troll", Lily says

"I will do Gobbledegook, Centaurian and Mermish", Harry decides

"That sounds like a good plan what about Human Languages?" James asks  
"I took Latin and French at primary school. I will do those here with Spanish and Italian if that is ok?" Harry asks shyly

"That is perfect", Lily says smiling

"Who's your favourite teacher?" James asks

"Professor McGonagall", Harry says

"She is my godmother. I call her Aunt Minnie", James says smiling

"Really I never knew that. Can I call her Aunt Minnie?", Harry says

"I am sure she will like that", Lily says smiling

"What's your favourite class?" James asks

"Defence Against the Dark Arts. I would like Potions too. But the teacher hates me", Harry says

"What's the name of this teacher?" Lily asks

"Professor Snape", Harry replies

James growls and Lily gasps.

"What has he done to you in class?" Lily asks

Harry told them all about potions and both parents were appalled. They would be having a talk with Snape and Dumbledore.

"Did my sister get you any birthday or Christmas presents?" Lily asks

"No they didn't. The first ever Christmas gift I got was from the Weasley's, Hagrid, my friends and of course the Cloak from Dumbledore", Harry says

"When we take you home we are having a proper birthday for you. Even though it is late", Lily says firmly

"You don't have too", Harry says quietly

"We want to. You will have a great belated birthday party with your siblings", James says smiling

"Ok. Where do you live?" Harry asks

"You mean where to we all live?" Lily says kindly

"Me too?" Harry asks

Lily was going to kill Petunia. She could tell he didn't have a happy childhood.

"Yes you too. With live in Houston Texas in the United States", James replies, "Are you on the Quidditch team?"

"Yes", Harry says smiling

"I bet you got on second year", James says

"I got on first year", Harry says

"First year! You're the youngest Quidditch player in a century! What position do you play?" James asks excitedly

Lily rolls her eyes at her husband's questions.

"I play Seeker. We haven't won the Quidditch cup yet. But I did catch the snitch all the times except when I was injured", Harry says

"What injuries?" Lily asks worried

"I hand all the bones in my left arm removed but an idiotic teacher in my second year", Harry says

"Who else is on the team?" James asks

"There is the Keeper and Captain Oliver Wood, George and Fred Weasley Beaters, Angelina Johnson: Chaser, Katie Bell: Chaser and Alicia Spinnet: Chaser", Harry replies

"What type of broom do you have?" James ask

"A Nimbus 2000", Harry replies

"What house are you in?" James asks changing the subject

"Gryffindor", Harry replies

"Has Gryffindor one the house cup?" James asks

"Yes these two years in a row. It was all the points me and my friends made for risking our lives and saving the school", Harry says

"Who are your best friends?" Lily asks trying not to think about her baby risking his life

"There is Ronald Weasley but call him Ron he is a pure-blood, then there is Hermione Granger muggle-born and the brightest witch of her age and then there is Neville Longbottom. All of them are in Gryffindor", Harry says, "The Weasley have taken me in like a brother or a son"

"I am glad you had them", Lily says

"Have you got an enemy at school?" James asks

"Yes the prince of Slytherin House Draco Malfoy and of course Professor Snape", Harry says

"Tell us about you risking your life", Lily says

So Harry tells them his first year and then his second year. Both parents were pale at the end.

"Wow. You did a good job. But please don't do anything dangerous again", James says

"I won't dad", Harry says with a smile

"You better not young man", Lily says sternly

"Yes Mum", Harry says giving her a hug and feeling her relax, "Is it my turn to ask questions?"

"Sure", both parents say

"Do I have grandparents?" Harry asks

"No sadly they all passed away before you were born", James says sadly

"Do I have any Uncles?" Harry asks

"Yes you do. They are not blood Uncles but they still are your Uncles and one day I hope to introduce you to them. One is named Sirius Black another is Remus Lupin and lastly Frank Longbottom. But he is worse than dead", James replies

"Isn't Sirius Black a convicted murderer?" Harry asks shocked

"He is innocent. You see Remus is a werewolf. We all decided to begum Animagus. That is when one person can turn into an animal. Your Aunt Minnie is a cat Animagus. I am a Stag, Sirius is a Black shaggy Dog, Frank a Lion, and the Rat Peter Pettigrew was a rat. He betrayed us to Voldemort and framed your Uncle Sirius. We are still working on getting him free. But it will take a while", James explains

"Can I see your Animagus form again?" Harry asks excitedly

"Sure", James says handing his wand to Lily and transforming

There was a pop and he was a beautiful black stag with grey around the eyes were his glasses were. James quickly changed back.

"In school we were called the Marauders. I was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, Remus was Moony, Frank was Roar and the rat Pettigrew was Wormtail", James says

"What are your wands made off?" Harry asks

"Mine is Mahogany with Hippogriff Feather 11 inches Pliable excellent for Transfiguration", James says

"Mine is Willow and Unicorn Hair 10 ¼ Swishy, Nice for Charms Work", Lily says

"What is your made out of?" James asks

"Holly and Phoenix, 11 inches, Nice and Supple", Harry replies, "What was your best subject in school dad?" Harry asks

"That was Transfiguration", James replies, "And Defence Against the Dark Arts"

"Mine was Charms and Potions but also History", Lily says

"Do I have any brothers or sisters?" Harry asks

"You have 80 siblings", James replies

"I have a big family?" Harry says hope in his eyes

"Yes. And they all can't wait to meet you. Your duodecaplets are especially excited to meet you. They have missed the bond they had with you when you were babies", James says

"Is that, that strange empty part of me?" Harry asks

"I think so yes. I think it will be gone when both of you are back together", Lily says smiling, "Do you have a pet or familiar?"

"I have a familiar Hedwig my owl. She is at the Weasley's at the moment. The Dursley's didn't what her there", Harry says, "I miss her"

"Of course you do. That is the nature of the bond. I have two cats Lynx and Libra and my familiar Kneazle Snitch", Lily says

"What about you dad?" Harry asks

"I have an owl Leo and my familiar dog Lepus", James replies

"Do my brothers and sisters have pets?" Harry asks

"Yes. But that is for them to tell you", Lily says, "It will give you something to talk about"

"Who bought Hedwig for you?" James asks

"Hagrid did. It was my birthday when we went and he bought her for me as a birthday gift. She was the first present I got since going to the Dursley's", Harry says looking down

"Harry look at me", Lily says softly

Harry does.

"You will NEVER go back there again. I promise", Lily says love in her eyes

"So do I. We will fight for you Harry", James says love showing in his eyes

Harry hugs both his parents tightly. Finally he had them back and they weren't going to leave him. They promised. They pulled apart after 5 minutes.

"We have a room for you at home all done up for you. We bought your trunk home. We are taking you shopping for proper Muggle and Wizard clothing when you get better", Lily says firmly

"You don't have to", Harry says quickly

"We want to. You are our son. We want to spend money on you. We will take the others out and we will make a day of it. We are very rich Harry. James is a Pure-Blood with many titles. We have billions of Galleons, Sickles and Knut's", Lily says making up her mind

"Thanks mum", Harry says with a small grin

"What titles does dad hold?" Harry asks

"Lord of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Lord of Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Gryffindor, Lord of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell , Lord of The Imperial and Royal Hose of Romanov in Russia, Lord of Ancient and Noble House of Bolden (France), Lord of the Ancient House of Alexandersen in Denmark, Duke of Tsar in Russia, Grand Duke of Portugal & Brazil in Portugal and Brazil, Count of Castile-La in Spain, Baron of Liverpool, and Earl of Wessex", James says grinning at Harry's shocked expression

"How many vaults do we have? I only know of my trust vault", Harry says after getting over the shock

"We have a total of 30 vaults. And One each for your siblings", James replies

"Wow. That is a lot. I might need time to get used to this", Harry says

"We know. It is a lot to take in", Lily says gently

"Do my siblings get pocket money?" Harry asks

"Yes. They get 8 Galleons or 15 Muggle pounds as it is in London or dollars as it is in Texas a week if they do chores and do their homework", Lily says, "And the same will apply to you"

"When's your birthday's? No one ever told me", Harry asks

"Mine is 27th of March 1957", James says

"Mine is 30th of January 1957", Lily says

"What about Uncle Moony and Uncle Paddy?" Harry asks

James smiles when Harry calls them that.

"Your Uncle Moony's birthday is March 10th 1957", James says, "And your Uncle Paddy is June 24th 1957"

"When did you and mum get married?" Harry asks

"April 2nd 1975", Lily says

"Who's my godfather and godmother?" Harry asks

"Your godfather is Sirius and your godmother is Alice Longbottom. But she is worse than dead along with her husband", James says

"What happened to them?" Harry asks

"They were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange. She is a death eater", James says

"What's a death eater?" Harry asks

"A death eater is Voldemort's servants", Lily says

"What was all of your favourite pass times?" Harry asks

"I liked reading", Lily says

"Remus liked reading too he is also addicted to chocolate. Sirius, Moony, Frank and I were pranksters at our time at school. We are legendary. Padfoot and I pulled Moony and Frank into most of the pranks. It was real funny when we had a prank war", James says laughing

"That sounds like the twins Fred and George Weasley. They prank people all the time", Harry says

"I would like to meet them", James says smiling

"I will introduce you. When we next see them", Harry says, "Are my siblings coming to Hogwarts?"

"If they want it is up to them", Lily says

"I hope they do. I like Hogwarts and want to stay", Harry says

"Then you will. Even if your siblings don't want to go. You can write to us using Hedwig", Lily says

"I am sure Hedwig will like being used. I think she gets bored", Harry says smiling

"I would too if I didn't have any jobs to do", James says

"The Dursley's locked her up at their house. And refused to let her out. I had to sneak foot to her but it wasn't much. That's why I had Ron keep her this summer", Harry says looking upset

"Another thing to charge the Dursley's with Animal Abuse. We will get justice for Hedwig. I am glad you set her to the Weasley's she will be safe there", James says

"What do you do for work Dad?" Harry asks changing the subject

"I own a joke shop named Prongs Jokes", James replies

"What about you mum?" Harry asks his mother

"I work at a local museum. I like History", Lily replies

"James, Lily I see you are getting to know your son", Dumbledore says walking into the Hospital wing

"Yes we have. He has faced many challenges", James says glaring at the Headmaster

"Yes he has. But he has faced them all splendidly", Dumbledore says

"Professor Dumbledore I was wondering if it was possible to change my electives for this year please?" Harry says nicely

Lily was impressed with her son. He obviously had good manners. Even if he grow up with her sister and oaf of a husband.

"Of course. What do you want to change?" Dumbledore asks

"I want to drop Divination. And take Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Self Defence, Wizarding Traditions, Human Language: Latin, French, Spanish and Italian, Healing, Fine Arts, Duelling, Non-Human Languages: Gobbledegook, Centaurian and Mermish", Harry decides

"I will send you out a book list for your new subjects. And I will notify Professor McGonagall of your change of subjects", Dumbledore says eyes twinkling

"Thank you sir", Harry says

"James, Lily, Madam Pomfrey says it is time for you to go so Harry can sleep and recover. You can come back and see him tomorrow", Dumbledore says

"Ok. But first we would like to talk to you", Lily says

"As you wish. I will wait for you in my office the password is Mars Bars", Dumbledore says leaving the room

"Get into bed Harry and sleep. We will be back tomorrow", James says kissing his son's forehead

"I love you Mum. I love you Dad", Harry says laying down

"We love you too Harry so much it hurts", Lily says kissing his forehead

Once he was asleep they make their way to the Headmasters office.

"Mars Bars", James says to the gargoyle

The gargoyle steps aside. They quickly enter the office. Where Dumbledore was sitting at his desk.

"How can you let Snape teach students? Harry told us the students barely learnt anything. And that he picked on Harry all the time", James says angrily

"We need him for when Voldemort returns", Dumbledore explains

"So you think he will return?" Lily asks

"He has already had two failed attempts. It is only a matter of time before he returns", Dumbledore explains

"You still have to do something about Severus. And Binns as well. All students fall asleep in his class", James says

"I will talk to Severus. I can't do nothing about Binns. I can't find another teacher to teach History of Magic. At the moment he has to stay", Dumbledore says

"I can take over if you like. My youngest children will be going to day care and I can quit my job in Texas", Lily offers

"I think I will take you up on that offer. You will be History of Magic Teacher. Your children can still go to day care and school and you can use the Floo every night to go home if you want to. Do you want to be Duty Head of Gryffindor House? We are looking into having Duty's for each house. We will pay you 80 Galleons a week for being History Teacher that is 3,120 Galleons a year and an additional 100 Galleons a week that will be 3,900 Galleons a year for being Duty Head of House. All together you will earn 7,020 Galleons a year. You will work 39 weeks a year and have 13 weeks off", Dumbledore says

"That's a lot more then I think I was going to earn so yes I will be Duty Head of Gryffindor House and History of Magic Teacher as long as I can bring my 3 month old Zaria with me", Lily says

"Of course you can. You can put a crib in your classroom so you can watch her", Dumbledore says

"Well then I agree", Lily says

"Excellent. You start of September 1st", Dumbledore says

"Thank you. I will join your staff this year", Lily promises

"Make sure you get working on those lesson plans and decided what text books the students will need for your class", Dumbledore says

"I will. I find the books I'll have is History of Magic by Mildred Pokes. It goes up in levels and that is what we use at home and it is really good", Lily says

"Excellent I will add it to the book role. Now that is done. Was there anything else I can do for you?" Dumbledore asks

"Why did Harry have to face all these challenges these past two years of school?" James asks

"We were unprepared for Voldemort. But now we are taking security more seriously. But I have bad news the minister still thinks Mr Black killed those Muggles so he is posting Dementors around the school", Dumbledore says

"What!" they both shout

"They are class 5 dangerous creatures. How can the students protect themselves from the Dementors?" Lily says outraged

"They will only be at the gates and the borders of the school. So hopefully the students won't feel the effects", Dumbledore explains, "On another note Madam Pomfrey has managed to get it so Harry can practice spells at home. Because of the block of his intelligence. You could teach him and your other children the Patronus Charm", Dumbledore says

"That's a great idea. We will teach them. At least they will be able to protect themselves", James says happily

"I guess so but I still don't like it", Lily says

"I know you don't sweetheart. But it is the best we can do", James says calming his wife

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Dumbledore asks

"Thanks for giving Harry my invisibility cloak for Christmas in his first year. It is where it should be", James says

"You're welcome. I thought it was best to give him it. As you would have wanted", Dumbledore says

"It is want we want. We better get home. See you tomorrow Albus", James says guiding his wife to the floo

"See you two tomorrow", Dumbledore says as they leave by floo

He sighs as soon as they are gone. Things are just too complicated at the moment. He was pressing changes at the Dursley's, Mr Black was running free while he was innocent, there was going to be Dementors at Hogwarts and Severus still wasn't behaving himself. And there was still the matter of the Minister telling James and Lily that Harry was dead.

He was going to find out why even if it killed him. Lily, James, Harry and the wizarding community needed answers. And he was going to give them to everyone…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	7. Chapter 7: Home

**Author's Note: Yes I know there is a lot of children. I will change it so some of them are adopted. Just give me some time. Thanks.**

* * *

 **Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Home**

* * *

Harry nervously tapped his fingers against his arm. It had been two days since he'd been told his parents were alive. He was embarrassed for crying like that, but he'd been told he had nothing to be embarrassed by.

After he'd finished crying his parents told him all about themselves and the family and he did the same.

When he'd asked why he hadn't been told about his 21 older siblings, Dumbledore told him they didn't want to cause him any pain by telling him. That they had searched for years to find out where the Ministry had placed them. But had never located where they were. Harry in some ways understood that. He knew he would have obsessed about finding them had he learned about them. But he was still hurt and angry that he hadn't been told.

He had always wanted family that would love him. And if he found out about his older siblings earlier he would have obsessed trying to find them so he could be loved.

Today his parents were taking him home. That felt weird to say, even in his thoughts. He'd never considered the Dursley's house a home, or his home at least. It was always 'The Dursleys.' Would his parents house be 'home?' His parents said that this would be his home. But they would never push him into anything.

They also said that they knew it would take time for him to see it as a home.

That was another thing that felt weird to say, 'parents' in the present tense instead of past tense. 'Mum' and 'Dad'. Maybe with time he would get more comfortable with it. His parents had both told him it was okay to call them Lily and James until he was more comfortable with calling them Mum and Dad. But he admitted he liked calling them Mum and Dad. It was a dream come true. And if he started calling them James and Lily it would feel wrong.

Would his siblings accept him as family? That was another worry he had. Would they think he was weird or freakish? His parents told him he wasn't freakish but it was hard to get out of his head. After so many years having heard that by the Dursley's.

A tap on his shoulder startled him from his thoughts. Looking up he saw his Dad standing next to his seat.

"You ready to go home?" James asks

Harry nodded nervously before standing and following him to the fireplace. His Mum had already gone to their house 'to get things ready,' whatever that meant.

 _'Is there a lot to get ready, bringing a new person home?'_ Harry thought distractedly.

"Do you know how to floo?" his Dad asked as they stopped in front of the Headmasters fireplace.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. I messed up on my first try though. I ended up in Knockturn Alley"

"Don't tell your mum that. She won't like it. I mucked up my first try too", James says with a reassuring squeeze to Harry's shoulder

It was hard for James to believe his baby boy was alive. He knew it was the same for Lily. They wouldn't be letting Harry out of their sights anytime soon.

"Now, you say "Prong's Mansion Residence, United States and you'll get there", James instructs him

Harry nodded knowing the Prongs was his dads nickname.

Grabbing a pinch of floo powder Harry yells, "Prong's Mansion Residence, United States", before stepping in.

He got glimpses of other fire grates as he passed through the floo connection before feeling a jerk and falling to his knees on some carpet. Quickly he got out of the way so he wouldn't get crushed when his Dad came through.

Standing up he glanced around the room. It was a large room, it would have to be with how many siblings he had.

It was well decorated and had pictures everywhere. Looking at the closest one he saw two older boys in a dark navy blue sweater standing in front of a water fountain. The flames in the fireplace roared and James stepped through.

Locating his son standing near the fireplace he gently placed a hand on his shoulder and led him from the room.

"I see you made it. Did you have any trouble flooing?" James asks

Harry shook his head, "No", he answers

He looks around as they walked. He was trying to take everything in as quickly as he could.

"There are 5 floors to the Mansion. Over there is the dining room it is pretty big considering how big our family is, the kitchen", James pointed out the rooms, "There is the living room which is big, 4 sitting rooms, a big library, a indoor and outdoor pool, 5 offices, there is 50 bathrooms, and 60 bedrooms, each kid shares a room…"

That's when they heard a dog barking. James leads them outside to find a Labrador black dog, a Labrador white puppy, and a black and white Husky. Then a black owl with golden flecks in his wings flies down and onto James shoulder.

"This is Lepus my dog familiar. The puppy belongs to your brother and I'll let him introduce you. And this is my Leo my Owl", James says introducing them, "Leo this is my son Harry"

Leo hoots and flies to Harry nipping his ear playfully before flying off. James and Harry quickly walked inside again and Harry spotted 4 cats and a Kneazle cat.

"That ginger cat with white stripes is Lynx your mothers cat and the ginger cat with black stripes is your mothers cat Libra. And the kneazle cat is Snitch he is also your mothers cat", James explains  
"What about the other one?" Harry asks

"That one is your sisters. I will let her introduce you", James says, "This is a picture of your Uncle Remus"

James hands the picture to Harry. It was Remus with James both where smiling with a little boy on top of Remus's shoulder.

"And this is your Uncle Paddy", James says handing him the picture of Harry and Sirius

The picture was of Sirius, James and Harry involved in a food fight. Sirius was with Harry and they were winning.

"…I kind of remember him. Vaguely", Harry says quietly.

"This is your Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice. They are not blood relatives but they were like a Uncle and Aunt to you", James says handing him the picture.

There was a man who looked like Neville but older and a woman with blonde hair holding a baby.

"I would like to meet them", Harry says

"I know. Don't worry you will. I promise", James says leading him away, "This is the family computer. We all share in this house. Feel free to use it"

Walking up the staircase and into another hallway James continued.

"This is your room kiddo", James says showing him a room

The room was decorated in red and gold. With Phoenix's around the ceiling. The room had a built in closest, a chest of draws, a big bed with red blankets on it with gold trim, nightstand, a desk, a book shelf, a side light, a perch for Hedwig and a TV with VCR.

Lily was also inside the room apparently still arranging things.

She smiled as they entered, "Hey, Harry", she says pleasantly

"Wow. Is this all for me?" Harry asks shocked

"Yes. This is your very own bedroom. We hope you like it", Lily says smiling

"Thanks", Harry says giving her a hug

Lily hugs him back, "I am glad you like it"

"I thought I would be sharing", Harry states

"We decided you needed your own room too you get used to everyone", James replies smiling

"Your sisters and brothers will be home in a few hours. They're at friend's houses", she says, "We figured it would be easier to settle in a few hours without a house full"

Harry nodded distractedly. This was very different then the Dursley's.

"Do you want any help?" Lily asks looking reluctant to leave the room.

James also hovered in the background, but he also seemed a little reluctant.

"Sure", Harry answers glancing at his school trunk and an old book bag that he had been given by the Dursleys.

It was a used one from Dudley.

That was when there was a peaking sound coming from the window.

"Hedwig!" Harry says excitedly opening up the window, "Hello. How did you know to find me here?"

Hedwig had a beak full of mail and legs tried down with packages. Harry quickly took the mail and packages. And Hedwig hooted and playfully nipped his ear.

"Mum, Dad this is Hedwig my familiar. Hedwig this is my Mum and Dad", Harry says introducing them

"It is a pleasure to meet you Hedwig", Lily says stroking Hedwig

Hedwig hoots again and flies to Lily.

"It is also a pleasure to meet you Hedwig. Harry has told us lots about you", James says smiling

Hedwig flies over to James nips his ear playfully before flying over to the perch that was meant for her. She seemed much more relaxed with his parents.

Then there was another hoot and five more owls fly in.

"They look like school owls but that black one is different, so is the brown one", Harry says taking the letter from one owl and a parcel from the other two. The other had a very long present in it.

They all hoot again and fly off.

"Let's open your mail and see who it is from. Which do you want to open first?" James asks smiling

"I'll open this one first", Harry says taking the one that came with a school owl

It was a list of all knew subjects being offered at Hogwarts and the books he would need.

"That's different", Harry comments

"It is. Your siblings will be happy", James says

"Now what about the next letter that came with a parcel from a Hogwarts Owl", Lily says

Harry quickly picks up the next letter and parcel.

 _Hi Harry,_

 _Sorry that I didn't visit you in the hospital wing. I have been really busy preparing for my new job. I am now the Care of Magical Creatures Professor. I can't wait to get started._

 _I heard about your parents. I am glad you have them back._

 _Find enclosed your birthday present. Happy Belated Birthday!_

 _Hagrid_

Harry opens the parcel to find a book. The book was one on his book list it was The Monster Book of Monsters. It was wiggling around.

"Don't open that yet. If you do it will bit you. You have to stroke the spin of the book to calm it down", Lily warns and explains

"Trust Hagrid to give out that book", James says shaking his head

"Who's the next letter from that came with the brown owl bought?" Lily asks

 _Hi Harry,_

 _Glad to hear about your parents. Congratulations. I am glad you have them back. You really deserve them back._

 _Happy Birthday_

 _Neville_

"What did Neville get you?" Lily asks curiously

"He got my some sweets", Harry says

"Let's start reading the lot you got from Hedwig", Lily says

Harry quickly picks it up and the parcel and begins to read the letter.

 _Hi Harry,_

 _Happy Birthday! I hope you are having a good time. I have heard about your parents and that is great you have them back. I can't want to meet them. I was on holiday in Spain with my parents. I am now at the Burrow._

 _Have you done your summer homework yet? I can't wait to see you on the Hogwarts Express._

 _Here is your birthday present._

 _Hermione_

"What did she give you?" James asks

"She got me a Broomstick Servicing Kit with a jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, a pair of gleaming silver Tall-Twig Clippers, a tiny brass compass to clip on your broom for long journeys, and a Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare", Harry says smiling

"Good present. I am sure you are going to use it", James says grinning

"I will my Nimbus needs a servicing", Harry says

"Let's open the next", Lily says

 _Hey Mate,_

 _I am glad to hear about your parents. That is great news. I hope you are having fun. That's why we sent Hedwig back to you. We fought it was safe to do so now._

 _Hermione is with us at the Burrow at the moment she just got back from holidays. She is driving me mad with doing our homework. Have you done yours yet?_

 _Happy Birthday enclosed is your birthday present._

 _Oh and Mum has attached a letter and a present to Hedwig too._

 _Ron_

"What did Ron get you?" James asks

Really liking Harry's friends for remembering Harry's Birthday.

"He got me a Pocket Sneakoscope", Harry says showing them

"What's the next one?" Lily asks curiously

"It's from Mrs Weasley", Harry says opening the letter

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I can't express the joy it is to congratulate you on having your parents back. I hope you are very happy. I will meet you at Platform 9 ¾ on the 1st of September and I hope to meet your parents there._

 _Happy Belated Birthday! I have enclosed a present for you._

 _Molly Weasley_

"That was nice. What did she get you?" Lily asks remaindering herself to thank the woman in person when she saw her.

"A big lot of sweets from Honeydukes and a sweater", Harry says grinning showing them the red sweater with a griffon on it.

"It's brilliant. That was very nice of her", James says, "Who's the next from?"

"It say's it's from Remus Lupin", Harry says

"That's your Uncle. We better write to him after this", James says as Harry begins to read aloud the letter

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I know you don't remember me. But I know you. I used to baby sit you when your parents were out. Talking about your parents I am so glad that they are alive and back in your life. I can't wait to see them. I am an old friend of theirs. Happy belated Birthday_

 _Remus Lupin_

"What did Moony get you?" James asks

"A whole box full of chocolate", Harry says opening the present

"Good old Moony loves his chocolate. Let's open the last one. It is the biggest. Let's find out who it's from", James says

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I know you don't know me but I know you. I am glad to have your parents back and hopefully I will see them soon. Tell them I miss them and that I am so, so sorry. Here is a present to make up for 12 years of birthday presents._

 _Padfoot_

James and Lily gasp. Sirius had sent Harry a present. But why would he be sorry? They would have to ask when they finally prove his innocence.

"What did your Uncle Paddy get you it is big?" James says

Harry opened it and gasped. It was a Firebolt. The newest broom out there.

"It's a Firebolt", Harry says in awe

"Good old Padfoot. That is a great broom Harry. It is faster than a Nimbus 2000 and any other broom out there", James says looking at the broom

"Let's get Harry unpacked now. We have 4 hours to the others get home", Lily says, "Do you want some help?"

"Yes please mum", Harry says

James left the room. Harry knelt down and opened his trunk and began pulling things out and placing them in piles. He guessed it would be easiest to put things away this way. Shirts in this pile, pants in this pile, books in another and so on.

Lily reached out and picked up the pile of pants before going over to a draw and placing them inside. She scowled slightly at the state of the clothes Harry had pulled out but didn't comment. They definably were going shopping soon.

Soon enough they were finished putting his things away. Harry was tired. He guessed it was because he was still sick. His mother seemed to notice this too, because she gently placed a hand over his forehead. He'd seen Molly Weasley do this to her children before to detect fever. After a moment the hand was removed.

"No fever", his mother mumbles, "Poppy said you'd get tired easily. Do you want to lay down for a nap for a while?"

Harry hesitated. Did he want to take a nap? It certainly sounded like a good idea, but he also wanted to be awake for when his siblings got home. He was excited to meet them. He was also very nervous and a little scared about meeting them, and didn't think being asleep when they wanted to meet him. Or at least it wasn't how he wanted to meet them. His mum's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"I'll wake you before they get home", she didn't need to elaborate who 'they' were because he knew she meant his siblings.

Finally he nodded. He was tired and knew he wouldn't be able to stay awake for much longer anyway. Lily gently led him to his bed and he laid down. She laid a dark red blanket over him. "Thanks", He murmured. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

Lily stayed with him until she was sure he was soundly asleep. She ran a hand gently through his hair. It was hard to believe her little boy was alive.

Going downstairs she found James sitting in the living room reading a book, Robert Ludlum, one of his favourite authors. He looked up as she entered.

"Everything put away?" James inquires.

She nodded as she sat down on the couch. "Yes, and he's asleep. He was dead tired."

"I'll bet. With as sick as he's been and everything that's going on I'm not surprised."

Lily sighed but didn't comment, but she agreed.

But James and Lily both agreed it was so good to have their son home and know he was now alive. But they were somehow coming to make Fudge pay for the hell he put them all through.

Especially Harry…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
